


It's A Learning Process

by TheyCallMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, Magic, Metamorphmagus, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Platonic JiKook, Platonic Namgi, non idol, platonic SOPE, platonic taegi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMe/pseuds/TheyCallMe
Summary: Yoongi was scared of people, scared of emotions, scared of... everything. Anxiety is enough to deal with, but now he has a whole newfound ability to deal with? And why are people staring at him.At least his friend group is... now introducing new people to him? What is this? And why is one of them Jeon Jungkook? God, Yoongi could scream.





	1. Hi, Hello

For the past hour Yoongi has been sitting in his seat, utterly bored yet intently focused. What was he focused on? The back of someone’s head. With careful strokes he moves his pen across the paper, attempting to mimic the slight profile he can see of the boy sitting in front of him. It’s not that Yoongi explicitly hates this class; in fact, History of Magic is one of his best subjects. However, that also means he’s much farther ahead than what the class is learning and is therefore, as stated earlier, _bored_. It doesn’t hurt that the boy in front of him is a cute Slytherin with a heartbreaking smile who looks absolutely adorable so concentrated on his notes.

This isn’t the first time Yoongi’s noticed how attractive Jeon Jungkook is either. Considering that they’re both part of the small group of students who are second generation Englishmen with parents from South Korea, Yoongi can’t help _not_ notice him. But the issue is that Jungkook is smart, athletic, funny, charming, and desirable whereas Yoongi is awkward, quiet, standoffish, and not even half as desirable as the younger. The only thing he really had going for him was the fact that he was quite intelligent. That and the fact that people could walk all over him and he wouldn’t care, but that’s beside the point.

“Alright class!” Professor Binns calls, breaking Yoongi’s concentration. “If you could please pass forwards your homework from last night, thank you.” With his head still somewhat distracted, Yoongi roots around in his notes and pulls out a few pages and hands them forward only to notice that he’s accidentally also handed over his drawing once it’s too late.

Jungkook takes the papers from him and freezes, blinking down at the image. Yoongi’s hand lingers outstretched in the air, his eyes wide with embarrassment. _Why did I do that? What the hell? WHY DID I DO THAT?!_ Yoongi’s brain is overrun with the sounds of screaming for a million years. It’s a complete shock when Jungkook turns to him and asks, “Is that honestly what the back of my head looks like?”

After a few seconds of staring, Yoongi confusedly asks him, “W-what?” Jungkook is about to repeat himself when they’re interrupted.

“Mr. Jeon please pass up yours and Mr. Min’s homework,” Professor Binns chastises lightly. Jungkook quickly turns back around and passes the papers forward. It’s with nervousness that Yoongi notes Jungkook did not give him back his drawing but rather keeps it, shuffling it along with his own belongings.

Once all of the homework has been collected, Binns announces their homework due at the end of the week and dismisses the class. The second he can, Yoongi begins to ask, or rather _plead_ , for Jungkook to give him back his drawing. But his words fall on deaf ears because as he starts speaking, another Slytherin boy, Jungkook’s best friend Taehyung, pulls Jungkook away and Yoongi can’t bring himself to stop them. Not only is that too forward, it’s so much effort and what would he even say?  

_I’m so sorry to bother you, but um… could I possibly have that back? You know, the drawing. That I drew. Of the back of your head. Like a weirdo. I’m sorry._

No, that’s way too embarrassing. Instead he sighs in resignation and moves on with his day. That’s all he could do now. When he goes to the Great Hall for lunch, he tells his friends what happens and they tell him he should have just said something. Actually, the first thing they do is laugh until there was no more air left in their lungs.

“ _Yah!_ ” Yoongi pouts, lightly smacking them both on the arm. “ _Stop laughing at me!_ ” And if they hadn’t been amused before, they definitely were now. It’s not like it was special to hear the older speak Korean (in fact, he found it much more comfortable to do so considering that English wasn’t his first language, not that Korean was either technically) but he _always_ reverted back when he wanted to express something strongly. That ‘something’ was his displeasure. “ _Kim Namjoon you stop laughing right this second! And just because you’re not looking at me doesn’t mean you’re not laughing, Jung Hoseok._ ”

A little ways away a group of third year Gryffindors were staring at them and probably wondering what the hell was wrong with them. Yoongi didn’t blame them. The way Namjoon and Hoseok were laughing and the way he was scolding them in a different language definitely warranted the small audience they were beginning to attract.

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok tells him once his laughter has subsided. “I really am. I just didn’t expect you to say that of all things.”

“Seriously, hyung.” Namjoon said, still smiling. “I don’t think it’s that big of a deal. You overthink everything.”

“Not that big of a deal?” Yoongi frowned, evidently more calm if the fact that he was back to English was anything to go by. “Right, like I believe that.”

“No really,” Namjoon tried to assure him. “Honestly he probably just got distracted and took it with him because he was focused on getting out of there. Nobody really _likes_ History of Magic.”

“What a wonderful thing for a Ravenclaw to say,” Hoseok sighs, poking at his food with disinterest. Yoongi hummed in agreement, taking a sip of water. Yoongi swore he wasn’t nearly as sarcastic as they said he was (the idea made him feel bad about hurting people’s feelings), but it was nice to see it coming from someone else for a change. However, Namjoon just ignores it.

“It’ll be okay,” Namjoon said to Yoongi through a mouthful of potatoes. Ew. Before his friends could yell at him for talking with his food in his mouth, someone else beat them to it.

“Gross,” the voice said, laughing lightly. Startled, the trio turned to see a group of boys observing them. Yoongi didn’t bother trying to register who was all there because the second he saw that Jungkook was among them, he turned back around, now completely preoccupied with eating careful spoonfuls of soup.

“Jin!” Hoseok exclaimed excitedly. Yoongi had only gotten a glance at the rest, but he knew that among them was Jungkook, Taehyung, a Gryffindor that Yoongi recognized but didn’t know, and seventh year Gryffindor Prefect (and Head Boy) Kim Seokjin. A good friend of theirs and Hoseok’s _romantic interest_ as Namjoon liked to call him for some stupid reason.

“Hey Hobi,” Seokjin greeted with a bright smile. “Do you guys mind if we join you?” And Namjoon almost starts laughing again but manages to reel it in with the pointed look Yoongi gives him. No use making Yoongi angry; when he was mad, everyone was mad. That was the curse of being the sweetest Hufflepuff they knew.

“Of course not,” Hoseok says without even thinking about it. However, Yoongi suspects that even without the confirmation, they would have sat down anyways considering that they were already seating themselves before the words left Hoseok’s mouth. And of course, _of course_ Jungkook just happened to be closest to Yoongi, imposing him to sit there.

 _Don’t be that way_ , he chastises himself. _They can all sit wherever they want_ . Even so he guessed that was better than being seated _across_ from the younger where he’d probably be forced to make an uncomfortable amount of eye contact. Not uncomfortable for Yoongi, but he was told he could make others uncomfortable, so he tried to avoid it. Yeah this was fine. Totally fine. The way Jungkook sat just a little too close (much closer than he needed to, nearly pressing their sides together) was totally fine. Was the Great Hall always this hot or was it just him?

Once everyone was settled, Jin gestured to them, “Quick introduction. Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok. This is Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin.” Ah right! Jimin was the other one. A cutie for sure. They all were in Yoongi’s honest opinion, though he supposed he might be a little biased towards one of them. Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone. No way. Being the small, sweet Hufflepuff was hard enough. A crush on a popular boy was not what he needed.

“It’s nice to meet you!” Hoseok said happily. Yoongi and Namjoon nodded to their newcomers, both of them not being one for much conversation among those they don’t know. For Namjoon it was never knowing who was trustworthy, and for Yoongi it was just horrible social anxiety and the fear of sounding stupid. But this time it had everything to do with the fact that he didn’t want to pay too much attention to the boy he could plainly feel staring at him.

“Nice to meet you too,” Jimin said with a timid smile.

“So what’s up?” Jin asked. “Aside from Namjoon’s apparent lack of table manners.”

“Manners shmanners.” Namjoon shrugged, “Why act proper for _you?_ You’re not special.”

Taehyung considered this for a moment before asking, “Are you sure you weren’t supposed to be in Slytherin?” In lieu of an answer, Namjoon just smiles innocently at him which was kind of creepy but also totally accurate for the situation.

“We ask him that at least once a week,” Hoseok says with a sigh. “Evidently no, Ravenclaw is the house for him. A damn near genius.”

“Thank you. Though I’m not the one who originally said that,” Namjoon reminds him, looking at Yoongi who awkwardly stares in disapproval.

“It was a bad day, okay?” Did they think he was a mean person? Oh no. Yoongi sighs and looks at his food, “I said I was sorry.”

Sometimes Yoongi got annoyed and just said what was on his mind, and immediately felt bad afterwards. This was one of the qualities that they found to be oh so adorable. Hoseok coos and hugs Yoongi, petting his hair, “We love you, hyung. We know you were sorry.”

“It was true at the time,” Yoongi says pointedly, refusing to move, a little tired of the coddling by this point. _It’s been six years_ , he thinks. _Six very,_ very _long years._ Hoseok lets go and pats his head. Really? Was that necessary?

“It was a shock,” Hoseok says.

“Coming from a Hufflepuff like you,” Jungkook says with a smirk. Oh and if Yoongi had seen the look Jungkook had given him, he would have blushed and probably fallen over. Not that any look from the younger didn’t make him weak in the knees anyways, but that’s a matter of minor details he didn’t bother considering.

“The sweetest Hufflepuff you’ll ever meet,” Namjoon confirmed.

“Why are you like this?” Yoongi asks him in exasperation, running a hand through his hair.

“Because we’re best friends.” After that they fell back into easy exchange, telling jokes, and just taking it easy. Yoongi almost forgot that Jungkook was even next to him, instead focused on the conversation at hand. The only thing that really kept him aware is the fact that every once in awhile Yoongi feels someone staring at him intently, studying him with precise eyes. It’s unnerving, but he’s very lucky that he’s learned how to keep a straight face in even the worst situations.

It’s only when lunch begins to end that Yoongi really panics. Now that they’re all about to part ways, he feels that Jungkook may try to talk to him. In fact, he’s almost sure of it. And it’d be too rude to ignore him! So in a moment where his nerves take free reign of his body, he stands and gathers his things a few minutes before everyone else. “I-I have to go.”

“What?” Seokjin asks in confusion. “Why?”

“I need to talk to Slughorn about Friday’s lesson since I’ll be late because I’ll be meeting with Flitwick.” Even as he was saying it he was impressed with the lie he’d come up with. God, he really hated lying to his friends. But technically it wasn’t a lie since he really did need to talk to Slughorn about a lesson he’ll be late to, but what did it matter that the lesson he’d be late to was next week instead of on Friday? Nothing to worry about. Lucky for him, the only person who knew he was lying was Namjoon who would also be in the meeting with Flitwick alongside Yoongi, and it’s not like he’d say anything. If Yoongi was lying, there was a damn good reason.

“Oh,” Hoseok said. “Well I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Of course,” Yoongi nods. Then he gives the table a shy smile and waved goodbye. Why did he have to be like this? Why did he have to be so weird? Was that weird? To wave goodbye? It’s what he always did. Right? God Namjoon was right. He really did overthink _everything_.

.________________.

“So Yoongi,” Seokjin puts his arm around the younger’s shoulders, pulling him along to walk down the hallway. Classes were over and their friend group was due to meet up for a little while before dinner. As per usual, Seokjin was walking with Yoongi. “What’s the real reason you rushed out of the Great Hall so quickly?”

“Oh gosh,” Yoongi ran a hand through his hair. Figures that Jin would pick up on his awkwardness. Luckily he was also the type of person to ask about these things in a moment where he was alone with you whereas Namjoon (who wasn’t subtle for shit) would just blurt it out right then and there unless he was in on the secret.

“So let’s have it then,” he said, waving to another student across the hall. They turned the corner and Yoongi paused, bringing the other off to the side to discuss the matter in private (in as much private as a crowded hallway could give them).

Not quite knowing how to start—considering it just kind of came out like word vomit to Hoseok and Namjoon—Yoongi struggled for a moment before starting, “So um. I sit right behind Jungkook in History of Magic, and I just couldn’t pay attention today so I was drawing. And um. I drew Jungkook?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Seokjin shrugged, leaning against the wall. “You draw people all the time. We never see it, obviously, but it’s not weird.”

“Yeaaaaah, about that.” Yoongi cringed at the memory, “When Professor Binns asked us to hand our homework forward, I was so distracted that I accidentally handed him the drawing too. And I knew it was going to be awkward but he just looks at me and asks _Is that honestly what the back of my head looks like?_ And I had absolutely no idea what to say so I just kind of stared at him in abject horror and when Binns called the end of class Jungkook _took it with him_ and I don’t know how I didn’t die of embarrassment.”

There are a good five seconds where Seokjin just stares at him, blinking a few times and Yoongi is just _waiting_ for him to start laughing like a hyena, but instead he just chuckles a little and says, “Well that explains a lot.”

For the second time that day Yoongi was utterly confused, “Huh?”

“As I was walking with Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook came over to us and Jungkook looked kind of mad.” That’s just fantastic. Yoongi made him angry. Of course. Maybe that’s why Jungkook was staring at Yoongi in the Great Hall; he was just so mad he couldn’t help it. Before Yoongi’s thoughts could further devolve into mindless panic, Seokjin continued.

“Then he whips out a picture, shoves it in Jimin’s face and says…”

_“Park Jimin you promised me that you cut my hair evenly! Do you call this even?!” Jimin stopped in his tracks, blinking a few times at the piece of paper that was being shoved in his face. Jin takes the paper from Jungkook and holds it up, looking at it curiously._

_“What are you talking about?” Jimin says. “That_ is _even! You’re welcome, by the way.” The anger in Jungkook’s eyes flares, but before Jungkook can reply, Seokjin intervenes._

_“Where’d you get this picture of yourself?”_

_It’s with that comment that Jungkook hesitates, scrambling for an answer, “I uh… I found it. I mean, someone drew it and I kind of took it. I didn’t, like. Straight up take it from them though. Like, I was distracted and we were in class. So y’know.”_

_“It’s really good, right?” Taehyung asks with a wide smile, bringing a sort of calm energy to the conversation. That’s exactly why Jungkook and Jimin’s fights drastically decreased from when they were children to when they entered Hogwarts. They had met Taehyung who could easily redirect or mediate any conversation or argument he wanted to._

_“It is,” Jungkook agreed, taking the drawing back from Seokjin and looking at it. “I like it a lot.” Then he folds it and puts it back in his rucksack._

“Oh,” Yoongi says once Jin is finished telling him the story. The older just smiles and pulls him along the hallway once again, saying something about being late. However, Yoongi isn’t paying attention anymore. Instead he’s wondering how in the hell both Taehyung and Jungkook could find his drawing (which, in reality, is more like a doodle or sketch than a proper drawing) _good_.

Yoongi was in a daze the entire way they were walking. All he knows is that one moment they were passing through busy hallways where Seokjin was stopped every thirty seconds by a younger student asking him a question, and the next moment they were outside, making their way to the Quidditch pitch.

“Shit!” Not expecting the sudden change in light, Yoongi was momentarily blinded, causing him to trip over his robes and drop his things. Throwing his hands out to catch himself, he looks down and sees  red, realizing that he probably really fucked up his hands and forearms.

 _Well this sucks_ , he thinks as the pain of the scrapes start to set in.

“Are you okay?” Jin asks with concern, kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder. Yoongi waves him off, mumbling something about how he’s perfectly fine. “Yoongi. You’re bleeding. You are not _fine_.”

“Jin it’s alright. I promise.” Yoongi pulls his sleeves down and wipes his hands on his pants. Carefully he begins to pick up his things and put them back in his bag, sighing a little when he accidentally smears a bit of blood on the corner of his notebook. This whole situation was embarrassing. Luckily there wasn’t anyone else around to witness it, so that’s plus.

“I told you to mend your robes,” Seokjin says. “They’re too long for you.”

“What you mean is that I’m too short for them,” Yoongi scowls. God, sometimes being basically five feet (five feet and one inch, but whatever) tall was a blessing—people looked over him, he fit into smaller spaces, and everyone underestimated his power—but a lot of the time it was just terrible. Most of his clothes had to be hemmed, people babied him, nobody took him seriously, everyone thought he was four years younger than he actually was, and many more problems he didn’t want to think about.

Seokjin asks him a few more times if he’s absolutely sure if he’s okay, but Yoongi just keeps telling him that everything is fine. He decides not to mention how painful it’s beginning to feel, knowing it would send his friend completely into mum-friend mode; the exact reason he’s such a good Prefect.

As they approach the Quidditch pitch, Yoongi sees Namjoon and Hoseok standing by the entrance. And oh how fantastic! Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook were with them. Couldn’t he just catch a break? _Stop being salty_ , he told himself. It was concerning that he was so bitter; was he being rude about all of this? God he really hoped not. Though to be fair, now there wasn’t really a reason he should be nervous anymore, right? Jungkook liked his picture. Then why is his heart still being so fast?

“Hey guys!” Namjoon waves them over the moment he sees the.

“Hey,” Yoongi says, beginning to wave back when he realizes he probably shouldn’t show everyone his the carnage of his little mishap. Nobody wanted to see that. He pulls at his sleeves a little, trying to hide his hands. But if there was one thing Hoseok was absolutely superb at, it was noticing the little details.

Moving to take Yoongi’s hands, he asks, “Are you alright?” Overly concerned was the phrase Yoongi would use, but then again it was always this way. Namjoon wasn’t half as bad at babying him as Hoseok was. It was nice his friends loved him. Their love could be irritating at times.

“It’s fine,” Yoongi shrugs, refusing to release his sleeves or let Hoseok see.

“Doesn’t look fine,” Namjoon points out. Yoongi narrows his eyes at his friend who simply smiles back. Did they have to do this? In front of other people? It was bad enough when it was just in front of Hoseok and Seokjin.

“Thanks _eomma_ ,” Yoongi says sarcastically. Jimin and Taehyung laughed, seeing the expression of borderline offense on Seokjin’s face. If anyone had seen the look of irritation and worry on Jungkook’s face, they didn’t say anything about it. Yoongi certainly didn’t notice.

“Wow it’s been ages since you last called him that," Namjoon chuckles. Yoongi smiles at Jin and that seems to please the older a little bit because he smiles back.

“But for real,” Jimin says. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Yoongi grimaces, looking down at his fingertips poking out of his sleeves. Then he starts to rifle through his bag for a moment before finding what he was looking for and pulling it out carefully. With a relieved sigh he says, “Perfect."

“Is that a leaf?” Jungkook asks skeptically.

“Yes,” Yoongi says, sticking it in his mouth and holding his hands out to look at them. Unfortunately that meant everyone else was staring at him as the scrapes slowly started to heal themselves leaving behind only a little bloody residue.

“Whoa!” Taehyung leans closer to Yoongi who in turn leans away. (Taehyung was _tall_ alright? It was hard not to feel a little crowded.) Jungkook immediately grabs the back of his friend’s robe and pulls him back a few feet. Taehyung frowns but Jungkook acts like nothing happened. In a moment he forgets about it and turns to Yoongi excitedly, “That’s so cool! What is that?”

“Dittany,” Yoongi swallows a few times, grimacing at the bitter taste left behind in his mouth. “Tastes like garbage but works like a charm. Both metaphorically and literally. I hate using magic to heal things, but this is as natural as I can get.”

“I didn’t know the school grew dittany,” Jimin says, slightly impressed.

“I’m a Hufflepuff,” Yoongi says, like it should be obvious that the Hufflepuff students are allowed to grow pretty much anything they want as long as they’ve been given permission. Hell, they even have their own garden just full of herbs and plants that the school would normally never need. Not to mention all the unique plants hanging all over their common room.

“You guys can grow whatever you want right?” Taehyung asks him, this time remembering to keep his distance lest Jungkook get weird about it.

“Yes,” he nods. Then a moment later, “And no. Most people don’t, but I have a miniature garden in my dorm, so I can grow whatever magical herbs I want to as long as I’ve asked for permission. Obviously nothing illegal. Usually.”

“Usually?” Jimin and Jungkook ask simultaneously.

“Yoongi,” Hoseok warns. “We’re not allowed to talk about that.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious,” Namjoon says, eyeing them carefully.

Yoongi and Hoseok exchange glances before Yoongi shrugged. “I refuse to comment.”

“Of course you do,” Namjoon says with a sigh. “Can we go inside now? I want to practice a little.”

“You know I hate watching you practice,” Yoongi says, but starting to move towards the entrance anyway. Namjoon ignores him, but Jin and Hoseok laugh. While Jimin and Taehyung sprint inside, Jungkook looks at him for a moment.

“You hate sports that much?” He asks curiously. Yoongi laughs a little, pulling his bag closer in nervousness. He felt rude for not answering, but for some reason even _talking_ to Jungkook was hard. Why? For no reason. It made no sense. He was just some fifth year (granted he was an incredibly popular and attractive one, but still). What’s the deal with that?

“Hyung doesn’t hate Quidditch,” Hoseok says, noting Yoongi’s uncomfortable demeanor. “We just hate watching Namjoon play. Since he’s so clumsy watching him is like a heart attack waiting to happen, yet somehow he never gets hurt.”

“I’m waiting for the day I have to bury my best friend,” Yoongi mutters sadly.

“Such a drama king,” Namjoon says as if it’s not completely true that he’s terrifying to watch, which he absolutely is and he knows it. However, Jungkook just laughs, a sound that shakes Yoongi with its musicality.

 _Damn kid is gonna kill me,_ he thinks, unaware that Jungkook is watching the light blush spread across his face intently, wondering what it is that Yoongi’s thinking.

.________________.

“Oh my fucking god he’s actually going to kill himself.” If Yoongi weren’t so shocked, he might’ve burst out laughing at the wistful tone of Jungkook’s voice. Instead he stares at the younger, unable to really say anything like the loser he is. Beside him, Seokjin looks on in interest, trying to guess exactly what it is that’s going through his friend’s mind. Noting that Yoongi isn’t going to start talking, he speaks up instead.

“Isn’t it terrible?” Seokjin asks. “Now you understand.”

“Totally,” Jungkook tells him with an expression of disbelief. Then he turns to Yoongi, “I honestly thought you were exaggerating before, but I think I’m going mental just watching it.” Once again Yoongi finds himself unable to answer. This time however, it doesn’t matter much because Jungkook then stands and starts to head towards the shed where the brooms are kept. “I have to practice too. I can’t keep watching this.”

“Okay,” Yoongi says dumbly, so quiet he was sure (or hoping) that Jungkook didn’t hear. That left Jimin, Yoongi, and Seokjin sitting together on the sidelines, watching their friends practice. Yoongi tries—he really tries— to keep his focus on Namjoon instead of looking at Jungkook as the younger grabs his broom and flies off, a look of determination on his face.

And Yoongi couldn’t really breathe. The way Jungkook flew was magical. Way more magical than the fact that he’s fucking flying on a broomstick. Talk about magical like Christmas lights strung up brand new. Talk about magical like sunsets on warm nights. Talk about magical like your first kiss in the moonlight. He blinks. _Wait what?_

“Yoongi, I have several questions,” Seokjin says.

“Huh?” Yoongi looks at him, face red and knowing he’s been caught.

“Is there something going on that you’re not telling me?” Honestly he says it like he’s not already completely sure of what’s going on, and it kind of annoys Yoongi. In fact, he’s sure that his friend knows what’s going on more than he does because he has no clue! Not a single one!

“No,” he says slowly.

“Right,” Seokjin says, completely unconvinced. Yoongi wants to talk about it. Really he does! It’s confusing to him, and he’s not sure why he’s reacting this way to someone he’s only ever spoken to in class (never mind the fact that they’ve talked to each other in some capacity almost every lesson they’ve ever had together and that Yoongi has appreciated the other’s attractiveness quite often). But he felt really uncomfortable sharing his feelings with anyone, let alone someone he doesn’t know well.

“I um…” he looks at Jimin who’s giving him the same look Seokjin is, and it almost makes him mad. The deadpan he gives his friend is probably pretty funny. “You’ve trained him haven’t you? I love you so, so much but we don’t need another nosy, know-it-all eomma alright? One of you is enough.” The sentiment was meant with a lot of love. Seokjin was an incredible friend to have, but with the way Yoongi struggled to divide his limited energy, he really didn’t need another highly attentive friend.

“I need someone to carry on my legacy once I’m gone!” Jin insists. “Besides, Jimin’s cool. You can talk in front of him, I promise.”

Jimin nods eagerly, “Yeah! I wouldn’t say anything anyways. I like keeping stuff from them. That way, once they make fun of me, I can say I know something they don’t. Drives ‘em nuts.”

Yoongi gapes for a moment before looking at Seokjin in panic, “Oh my god he really is another you. I was only joking! No!”

“This isn’t about me,” Jimin said in the _Now Let’s Just Calm Down Alright_ voice that Yoongi hated oh so much. It always felt like his feelings were invalid or like he was weird for feeling upset. There was always a good reason he was upset! He tried really hard not to be!

“Exactly, this is about your massive crush on Jungkook,” Seokjin said. And honestly if he looked back on it, perhaps he chose the wrong way to phrase that because in a flash Jimin was literally cowering behind him and Yoongi was staring him down with actual murder in his eyes. It was such a shocking difference to his usual demeanor that Seokjin felt really, _really_ bad. He’d upset Yoongi to an immeasurable degree. Nobody did that.

“I-I’m sorry,” Jimin squeaks, peeking over Seokjin’s shoulder.

“ _I am going to pretend you didn’t say that,_ ” Yoongi says quietly, unblinking and unwavering. “ _You are never going to bring this up to me again. Under threat of death, Kim Seokjin._ Now goodbye. I have stuff to do.” And with that Yoongi grabbed his belongings, stood up, and stormed out.

“Wh-what did he say?” Jimin whispers, unable to fully comprehend Korean but having heard _death_ quite clearly.

“This never happened, it’ll never happen again, and if it ever does we’re dead,” Seokjin whispers back, not looking away from his friend’s retreating figure. The two were silent for a long time, the only sounds being that of Hoseok yelling something to Namjoon, and then Jimin spoke again.

“Why did his eyes look like that?”

“I have absolutely no idea,” Seokjin muttered, tilting his head a little. There have been a few times that something like this has happened, but it only happened when Yoongi was feeling a strong emotion. At first his eyes would be brown and with the yelling or the laughing or the crying came a sudden shift. This was a new colour Seokjin had never seen before. Red. Yoongi’s irises had been red, a stark contrast against his pale skin, and frankly it looked so odd.

Dark Blue, Green, Yellow. Never red. What did any of this mean? They’d never asked him about it before because he was a generally private (and incredibly sensitive) person. In this case _‘they’_ was referring to Hoseok and Seokjin. Namjoon continued to let his friends think he was oblivious when in actuality he just never found the need to talk about certain things. When they were in fourth year, Hoseok had dyed his hair orange, and it’d taken Namjoon three months to say something.

“Have you ever seen his eyes do that before?” Jimin asked, leaning back to watch Jungkook throw the quaffle through the hoop.

“A few times,” Seokjin sighs, leaning back as well. He still felt really bad. “We don’t ask about it. He’s really sensitive about his appearance. I assume he’d tell us if he wanted us to know.” Yet Yoongi never said anything. In fact, he acted like there was nothing wrong. Oh well, they’ll wait. “Just don’t tell anyone alright? Don’t bring it up.”

“Yeah,” Jimin says hurriedly. “Yeah of course.” If he were pressed for details the entirely weird air around whatever the hell just happened would keep him from saying anything. He was freaked out.

“Hey,” Hoseok startles them. He’s standing with Namjoon a few feet away, looking moderately gross and sweaty, hoisting their rucksacks over their shoulders. Jungkook and Taehyung could be heard laughing as they were most likely fucking around in the broom shed like they normally do.

“Are you guys done?” Seokjin asked.

“Yeah,” Hoseok smiled brightly.

Looking around, Namjoon noticed someone missing, “Where’d hyung go?” Seokjin and Jimin stood, picking up their things. Jungkook and Taehyung stumbled over, laughing loudly. When Jimin and Seokjin looked at each other, they had an understanding. Don’t talk about what happened. Don’t explain it.

“I’m not sure,” Jimin said.

Seokjin looked guilty, “I think we made him proper mad. It was scary. I feel really bad.”

“What was scary?” Jungkook asks, still laughing as he joins them.

“Yoongi got really mad and I feared for my life.” For what it’s worth, Jimin never let anything scare him  and does not say those words lightly. So when Jungkook and Taehyung heard him talking like this, it was worrisome. Not to mention how docile Yoongi was. Extra worrisome.“Well then let’s get going.” Namjoon said. “Supper is starting soon.”

As they started walking, Jungkook looked at Jimin quizzically, “So what did you guys do that made him so mad?”

“What?!” Seokjin and Jimin exclaimed.

“What makes you think _we_ did anything wrong?” Jimin asked, glaring at him. It was a natural reflex to Jungkook accusing him of anything (which happened often) even if he hadn’t done anything (which also happened often). For Seokjin he was just panicking that he had to come up with a reason Yoongi had left, and nothing was coming to mind.

Jungkook pretended to think about it before saying, “Hm, well. You’re both Gryffindors and you’re nosy, and he’s a Hufflepuff who’s never done anything. I’m pretty sure it’s easy to figure it out.” Jimin and Taehyung quickly exchanged glances, clearly shocked that Jeon Jungkook—Mr. Showing Emotions Towards Others Is For Weaklings—would say something like that. They would have to keep an eye on him from now on.

“Just because you’re right doesn’t mean I like it,” Seokjin says, pouting a little.

“It’ll be okay,” Namjoon says. “I’m sure he will be satiated soon. It’s supper.” And as luck would have it, when they all arrived at the Great Hall and found Yoongi sitting in his regular spot, he did look quite a bit better. Although nobody could be sure if he was looking better because he was surrounded by food or if he was feeling better because he was alone. (It was because he was alone, and Seokjin knew it.)

“Hey Yoongi!” Seokjin said cheerfully as everyone sat down. He was hoping the other wasn’t still mad. Yoongi could hold a grudge, but not very well or for very long. Yoongi didn’t say anything, still visibly upset. Which would look cute if it weren’t for the fact that his feelings had truly been hurt and it was Seokjin’s fault. Yoongi was so upset and angry that he couldn’t even able to find it in himself to be anxious that Jungkook was sitting directly across from him.

“Still mad,” Namjoon said unhelpfully. Yoongi remained silent but sighed, running a hand through his hair. Jungkook glanced at him, expression conflicted, before shaking his head a little and looking away with a little smile. Jimin and Taehyung immediately took note. It wasn’t like Jungkook didn’t have any friends aside from them. No absolutely not. Jungkook was an extremely popular guy (almost annoyingly so), but he kept his heart close and only let in a very special few. Namely Jimin and Taehyung. It was strange enough to see Jungkook engaging in a conversation that _didn’t_ seem fake or where he wasn’t clearly annoyed. Most people either asked him out, scolded him, tried too hard to make friends, or talked _at_ him rather than to him.

That soft smile… the fact that he actually seemed interested in and excited about someone he’d only _really_ started to get to know was strange and astounding and kind of wonderful.

“What was it they said anyway?” Namjoon asked, pulling a plate over pulling a roll off of a platter that was floating past.

“Namjoon,” Seokjin scolded, secretly hoping this didn’t count in Yoongi’s book as the topic being brought up again. _I’m too young to die_ , he thought. Way too young. But Hoseok was worried. Yoongi had been silent for too long. He really hoped it wasn’t another episode. It was always so hard for him to recover.

Yoongi looked at his friend incredulously. Absolutely no tact whatsoever. Pathetic. _That’s mean_ , he told himself. But it didn’t matter. He was in crisis and really upset. The last thing he wanted to do was bring it up _around Jungkook no less_ . And Taehyung and Jimin were there! When would Yoongi _ever_ talk about his emotions (or something that made him genuinely mad) in front of someone he didn’t know? God he really loved his best friend but sometimes he was just an idiot.

“Merlin’s beard,” Taehyung said quietly. Yoongi turned to see both him and Jungkook staring at him in awe, and it left him feeling confused and nervous. It was odd being inspected like this. He didn’t like it at all. Couldn’t they just leave him alone?! God he just wanted to cry. He couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to.

“Taehyung.” Jimin said sharply, recalling Seokjin’s words. _I assume he’d tell us if he wanted us to know. Just don’t tell anyone alright? Don’t bring it up_. This counted as both bringing it up and telling someone if they continued to talk about it.

“So we just ignore things now?” Taehyung asked his friend, eyebrows drawn together. Before anyone could reply, Yoongi slid off the bench and grabbed his rucksack. Then he looked at Hoseok and made a few weird hand sign that most of them hadn’t seen before. Immediately afterwards he turned around and left (but not before grabbing a pudding from another tray passing nearby).

Damn it. This was exactly what Hoseok thought it was. As a kid, Yoongi suffered from terrible panic attacks that would leave him nonverbal. Eventually his mums introduced KSL to communicate. Even now, every once in a while Yoongi would really start to show how badly he still suffered from social anxiety by going silent. Being the center of attention in a conversation was too much for him. If anything, he’d rather just be there. That’s why he only had three close friends that he talked to on a regular basis. Of course he talked with others. Obviously he wasn’t _only_ friends with Namjoon, Hoseok, and Seokjin. It just happens that they’re all the best of friends.

They’d tried to work on it, but every time Yoongi was introduced to a bigger group of people, something like this seemed to happen, and he was left feeling hopeless and looking for any way out that he could, even if it meant destroying any potential friendships he had.

The table was silent, every one of them feeling awkward and unsure of what to say.

“What just happened?” Jimin asked.

Hoseok hesitated, “He said he had homework to do.” But that was a lie and both he and Namjoon knew it. What he’d _really_ said was, **I have to go or I’ll start to cry.** It broke their hearts. Their friend was so sensitive, and they’d put him through a lot.

Jimin paused and then asked, “Was that…?”

“Korean Sign Language,” Namjoon said. And with that they were silent again, uncomfortably grabbing food and starting to eat, muttering little _excuse me_ ’s and  random comments to fill the space.

“Do his eyes do that a lot?” Taehyung asks quietly.

“Sometimes,” Seokjin said. “We don’t talk to him about it because it might offend him. If he wanted us to know…”

“He would tell you,” Jimin finished.

“It’s never happened twice this closely.”

“I’ve looked into it,” Namjoon said after taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

“Metamorphmagus,” Jungkook said suddenly.

Namjoon looked at him in surprise, “Yes. How did you know?”

“My grandfather knew a girl who was a metamorphmagus,” he said with a shrug.

“What’s that?” Jimin asked, looking between them.

“Extremely rare witches and wizards who can change their features at will,” Jungkook says, crossing his arms over his chest, sounding almost bored. But Jimin and Taehyung could see right through that. Feigning disinterest meant he must have been _really_ excited. “With or without knowing you are one, your emotions can heavily control the changes your body makes. Apparently with Yoongi it’s his eye colour.” (Oh was Taehyung going to tease him forever about the expression he had when he said Yoongi’s name, but that was beside the point.)

“Wow, you know a lot about this,” Hoseok said, clearly impressed. And it was true. Once Jungkook’s grandfather told him about it, he was mesmerised. Immediately he took to researching anything and everything he could about metamorphmagi and how they worked. Jungkook _always_ wanted to be one, but since he wasn’t, he always wanted to be able to meet one someday. And now he had.

That in and of itself was incredible. The fact that it was Yoongi? Yoongi who was, in so many words, absolutely enchanting without the use of magical abilities? It made it that much more special to him. Though he’d never tell anyone that. No, he had a reputation. Besides, he was just interested in being friends. Nothing weird with that.

“I think it’s just really interesting,” Jungkook replies simply. As nonchalant as he’s being about all of this, the fact still remains that he’s visibly interested and it’s really neat! And scary. Jungkook could get… weird sometimes.

“I don’t think Yoongi knows,” Namjoon says slowly.

“How do you mean?” Taehyung asks.

“Metamorphmagi supposedly get their abilities from their parents, right?”

“There hasn’t been a known case of it being any other way,” Jungkook supplies.

“Oh,” Hoseok said in realization. “Then of course he wouldn’t know.”

“What are you on about?” Jimin asked confusedly.

“Both of hyung’s parents are muggles,” Namjoon tells him. “We don’t know much about his biological dad.” That information seemed to only confuse Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung further if the looks on their faces were anything to go by.

“Um,” Seokjin looks uncomfortable. “They’re both women. I mean, his parents are queer.”

“It’s really weird to talk about him like this without him being around,” Hoseok said, knowing it would only make his friend panic more. That’s the last thing they needed. “We probably should stop.”

“I wasn’t even thinking,” Namjoon sighs, putting his head in his hands. Of course. Obviously they shouldn’t be talking about this. Not with people they don’t know too well. Definitely not with people that _Yoongi_ doesn’t know too well. It was dumb of them. Namjoon hoped Yoongi never found out about this conversation, but Hoseok wasn’t the kind of person to keep secrets like that. The second supper was over and he was back in the Hufflepuff common room, he’d be talking a million miles a minute about what had happened.

“Well let’s just… pretend this didn’t happen okay? At least let’s just drop it,” Seokjin told them, using that expression that was gentle but vicious. Like if they stayed quiet things would be fine, but it was apparent to everyone that even breathing a sigh about this subject was a prerequisite for death. That’s the kind of Prefect that Seokjin was.

“Right,” Jungkook said quietly. “Yeah.” How in the hell was he supposed to do that?


	2. Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day was the next time that Jungkook got to speak to Yoongi in private. The entire day and into the night he’d been thinking about whatever the hell it was that had settled itself in his chest. It was unfamiliar, and he wasn’t a huge fan of things that were so unfamiliar.

“Yoongi can I talk to you about something?” Hoseok rolled over and tried to get comfortable as best as he could, his cat Daisy laid out beside him. Yoongi was curled up in his bed amongst all the fluffy blankets, looking as adorable as ever (at least Hoseok thought so) and munching on some biscuits he’d had stashed under his bed. When he turned to look at his friend, the expression he was met with was nervous and that concerned him. 

“Of course,” Yoongi says softly. “Is there something wrong?”

Hoseok sighed in relief; the older Hufflepuff had been in such a delicate state the last two days ever since Jimin and Seokjin had made him mad and he’d stormed off only to go nonverbal later that night. The littlest thing could make it worse, and even though he seemed better now, Hoseok didn’t know what he was supposed to say now. Where should he even start?

“This is going to sound really odd, but did you know that sometimes your eyes change colour?” Yoongi was baffled. Did he hear that correctly? Eyes? Changing colour?  _ His  _ eyes? Seeing his confusion, Hoseok explained, “Sometimes when you seem to be feeling a really strong emotion we’ve seen your eyes change colour.”

That wasn’t what he was expecting. Yoongi truly thought that he had misheard Hoseok the first time, but nope. He’d really said that. With his own mouth. Before he can stop himself he says, “Are you fucking with me?” 

Hoseok sat up, eyes wide. Did Yoongi just say ‘ _ fucking _ ’ like a normal seventeen year old boy? Impressive. Though to be fair this was quite the odd situation. Yoongi immediately apologized and shoved a biscuit in his mouth to fill the silence. 

“Don’t apologize for a natural reaction, hyung,” Hoseok said with an amused smile only for the older to make a displeased sound. “But I’m not fucking with you. They really do change colours. They’re green right now. Proper green!”

Yoongi narrowed his eyes, chewing slowly. Standing up he sighed, “C’mon then. Let’s go to the bathroom.”

“Really?” 

“Of course,” Yoongi said with a little smile, pulling his robe on. “I can’t believe I almost think you’re telling the truth.” And so they made their way to the bathroom, trying to be as quiet and inconspicuous as possible. It’s not like they’d get in trouble, but they didn’t want to chance that someone could see them and then start talking to them. That wouldn’t do anything to help the mood. 

That’s how Yoongi finds himself standing in front of a mirror, looking at himself and then frowning at the reflection of his friend, “I knew you were messing with me.”

“No!” Hoseok points at the mirror frantically, “Look at them right now!” When Yoongi looked back at the mirror he almost fell over. Green! They really were lime green. That’s incredible! And terrifying. What the heck was happening?! 

The dread starting to overcome him only intensified as he watched his irises change to a very light blue, almost making it look as if he were otherworldly.  _ I’m going to pass out _ , he thought, turning away from the mirror, a cold sweat suddenly overtaking him.  _ Or throw up. Oh my god _ . 

“Hyung are you alright?” Hoseok asked, rubbing his arm reassuringly. 

“I-I don’t… holy shit,” Yoongi croaked, a sliver of true terror seizing up in his heart. Seriously, what was going on? It had been  _ years  _ since he’d felt that kind of fear. He thought he’d grown past it. Fucking worthless. Feeling his eyes burn he looked at his friend, “What’s wrong with me, Hobi?” 

“Nothing,” Hoseok said, giving him a hug. “Truly, hyung. There’s nothing wrong with you. C’mon let’s go back to the dorm. You need more biscuits. We can talk about it there.” And so they slowly made their way back to their room, Yoongi taking extra care not to look at the odd student making their way to or from the bathrooms. Once they were back, Hoseok helped Yoongi back into bed and pulled a bunch of blankets up around him, handing him his container of biscuits before sitting across from his hyung. 

“Can you lay on me instead?” Yoongi asked nervously. 

“Of course,” Hoseok snuggled up beside him, laying over his legs and stomach. This was something they’d done since they were first years. It’s the reason that their specific dorm only housed the two of them. Since his very first night at Hogwarts, Yoongi had panic attacks that would keep him awake and sabotage his performance in class. Hoseok, being the only one to notice, would climb into his bed and act like a weighted blanket, dulling his senses a bit. One of the other students noticed this and when they had to explain themselves to the headmaster, Yoongi broke down in tears about how he just wanted to go home because he was failing so miserably. 

Nobody could make him feel better about it, but Professor Sprout insisted that they be given a special dorm, stating that it wouldn’t be fair to let Yoongi fall so far behind simply because they didn’t do everything they could to help him succeed. 

“So I’ll try to explain as best as I can,” Hoseok started quietly. “Every once in a while we noticed that your eyes would change colour. We never asked you about it because we assumed you knew but just didn’t want to talk about it. Lately it’s been happening quite a lot, and then Namjoon mentioned metamorphmagi.” 

“Okay,” Yoongi said quietly. Only once or twice before had he heard the term  _ metamorphmagi _ and both times it was in Transfiguration. They were interesting to him. He’d wondered if he’d ever happen upon a metamorphmagus in his lifetime, but never had he suspected or even hoped to be one himself. It seemed like a lot of energy. Having your emotions so readily available to other people, so much so that they could simply glance at you and know how you were feeling. His worst nightmare.

“I’m sure we can go to McGonagall and she can tell us for certain,” Hoseok said reassuringly. “I’m sure this is stressful for you, but I just want you to know that this, like all other magic, is controllable. In the meantime, just know that we’re all here for you. Jungkook seemed really interested when Namjoon brought it up.”

“What?” Yoongi’s mind came to a screeching halt. Disregarding the fact that his friends had decided to talk about him when he wasn’t there. Jungkook. Was interested? About this ability that  _ Yoongi  _ had? Why? What could be interesting about that? Unless… “He probably thinks I’m a freak.”

“No!” Hoseok looked up at him, concern in his eyes. “No, absolutely not. None of us think so. I can promise you. And if someone says something rude to you, tell Namjoon or Jin. Or just tell me and I’ll tell them. You’re such a soft Prefect, hyung. Don’t worry about getting people in trouble.” Yoongi laughed a little, and even though it seemed slightly pained, Hoseok was happy to see he could make his friend smile a little. But it was completely true. Yoongi was so nice to everyone, even when he was extremely uncomfortable, and even though he followed the rules, only other Hufflepuffs even knew he was a Prefect because he was so quiet about it. Most of his managing was in-house. 

“This is so stressful,” Yoongi muttered, rubbing his hands over his face. “I just want to go to bed. Can we talk to McGonagall in the morning?” Hoseok assured him that they could definitely go tomorrow and that it would be a good idea to just go to sleep now. Yoongi just hoped to whatever god there was that he would be able to actually get some sleep. He didn’t want to think about the fact that his emotions were all over the goddamned place or that he was apparently developing heart problems. In his mind it was just a coincidence that this was happening when his friends introduced Jungkook to their group.

Not to mention how conflicted he was feeling about the fact that he  _ knew  _ that being a metamorphmagus was suspected to be a hereditary trait and that this means he was most likely a half-blood when this whole time he’d thought he was just muggleborn. Apparently the donor was a wizard. That was the only explanation. This meant that whoever his biological father was, he’d lied about his family history. His mums were  _ not  _ going to be happy about this. 

In the morning, Yoongi felt exhausted and sick. The stress had given him a cold literally overnight, and even though he’d slept, he kept waking up from a dream. Always the same dream. And it was so fucking vivid it scared him. Maybe he’d have to ask Trelawney about that. 

Groggily he drags himself down to breakfast, seating himself at the end of the table, not even bothering to look who he was sitting near. He didn’t care anymore. All he wanted was to eat and get to see McGonagall. _ Survive until then _ , he told himself, coughing a little. 

“Good morning, Yoongi.” And he nearly choked on his toast, clutching his chest and attempting to take a steadying breath. He didn’t have to look to know it was Jamie Davis, a fellow Hufflepuff in his fifth year, who was sitting across the table a few feet away. Noting Yoongi’s apparent panic, the younger hold up his hands, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine, Jamie,” Yoongi says , still looking at his food. With the new information that his eyes could possibly be a different colour at any given moment, he refused to look at anyone, and so far he was doing well. He hoped they didn’t think he was rude. Oh no.

Jamie paused, examining him. “Are you, um. I mean, how are you?”

“I’m alright,” Yoongi murmured, sniffling a little.  _ Runny noses are the worst _ . Jamie was quiet for a little and Yoongi cursed himself for being so mean, but… Until he could get out of there and learn what the fuck was going on, there was nobody off limits for him to essentially ignore.

Sensing his disinterest, Jamie tried something else, “Are you excited for the Quidditch match?”

“Y-yeah,” Yoongi blushed a little and coughed again. Not that he’d ever tell anyone, but the main reason he was excited for once is that he’d get to watch Jungkook play. Of course he’d watched the younger play many times, but for some reason he’d gotten all jittery and fluttery every time Yoongi’s thought about him lately. It’s intriguing to him, and so he’s decided to investigate it as carefully as possible. 

Jamie seemed to perk up at that, “Are you going to be cheering Slytherin or Gryffindor?”

“Oh, um.” Yoongi bit his lip, poking at his cereal, “I have friends in both houses? So I’m not sure.” Jamie stared at him for a while longer before starting to ask another question. Before he could get the words out, someone interrupted them. 

“Hi Yoongi-hyung!” And  _ wow  _ Yoongi was not expecting to be greeted that way, by Jungkook no less, and yet here they were.  _ Where is Hoseok _ , he thinks nervously, watching the younger slide onto the bench across from him. 

“H-hi,” he stutters, hoping his face wasn’t as red as he felt it might be. God only knows what colour his eyes were, but the smile Jungkook gave him told him it was not the normal brown. After a moment of what  _ should  _ have been awkward staring, Jungkook pulled over a plate and started to eat. 

“They’re pink,” Jungkook says simply, focused on his porridge. 

Yoongi felt his stomach flip. As casually as he could he asked, “Are they?”

The younger nods, “It’s really nice.” And they fall silent after that. Yoongi isn’t paying enough attention, too busy frowning as he obsessively fixates on his food, to watch as Jungkook smiles fondly at him and then fixes Jamie with a blank stare, one eyebrow raised. Jamie, obviously uncomfortable, didn’t say anything but instead went back to talking to another person next to him. 

_ Good, don’t even look at him _ , Jungkook thinks, unaware of the implications of his actions or thoughts. Yoongi has no idea where any of their other friends are, but he wishes they would show up. Things were already going downhill and it wasn’t even ten o’clock. For god’s sake, his eyes were  _ pink  _ and he just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. He couldn’t keep waiting for Hoseok, so he pushed his bowl away. 

“I have to go see McGonagall about, um. You know. So…” he trails off when Jungkook looked up at him curiously. For a moment his words get caught in his throat but he finally forces them out, “I should get going.” He gathers his things and gets up to leave when Jungkook stops him.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Jungkook asks him, perhaps a bit too quickly if someone were to really pay attention, but Yoongi doesn’t notice. Jungkook dials back his excitement when he says, “I know you probably wanted Hoseok to go with you but. If you didn’t want to be alone I could go.”

“Oh,” Yoongi stands there, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He tries to decide what would be worse? Going alone or going with Jungkook. He really doesn’t want to do this by himself, fearing he would get too overwhelmed, but he doesn’t know Jungkook well enough. Damnit, like it mattered now. “Okay, sure. I do have to go now, though.”

“That’s okay,” Jungkook pushed his food aside and picked up his rucksack, slinging it across his back. To say Yoongi was surprised would be an understatement, but he was absolutely not going to say anything about it. Besides, he figured his eyes might say something for him. 

As they’re leaving the Great Hall, they don’t notice Jimin and Seokjin who were watching them curiously from their spots at the Gryffindor table. Not more than ten feet out the door, Yoongi sneezes into his sleeve, groaning at how it made his head pound, and Jungkook hasn’t seen a kitten sneeze before, but he imagines it looks a lot like this. 

_ Oh my god he’s so cute _ , Jungkook thinks. He had a special place in his heart for cute things, and a soft little Hufflepuff who was kind to everyone and smelled like roses and strawberries candies and cinnamon biscuits was one of the cutest things Jungkook’s ever come across.

“I wanted to tell you that I really liked your drawing,” Jungkook says to him.

Yoongi blinked up at him, “Oh. Really?” 

Jungkook nods, giving him a bright smile, “You’re really talented. I hope you don’t mind that I took it.”

“That’s fine,” Yoongi told him softly. And then they were quiet for a while. 

“Are you nervous?” Jungkook asks. While they walk, Yoongi maintains a decent distance away from the younger and tries as hard as he can not to look at him. That might be embarrassing. More embarrassing than the current situation.

“I’m not nervous,” Yoongi tells him. “I think I’m just frustrated.”

Jungkook considers this for a moment, “Why is that?” Yoongi hums, deciding how to answer. In his silence a few other students say hi to Jungkook, and Yoongi definitely notes the five or six girls who smile a bit too warmly at the younger, and he starts to feel a bit ill. 

_ Why am I even sicker now?  _ Wondering if there was something in his food that made him sick, what he doesn’t note is that Jungkook is looking at him. 

“They’re green,” Jungkook says. 

“What?” Yoongi looks at him.

“They’re green,” Jungkook repeats. “It’s different from the other green. I think I only saw the other one when you were kind of annoyed.” And the fact that Jungkook could figure that out made him so upset. Was he just that transparent? Or was the younger just that intuitive? Both situations made him nauseated. 

“Annoyed,” he mumbles. 

“Like they are now.” And that snaps him out of it. Goddamnit! He must’ve been so easy to read now. It grated his nerves and set him on edge, and even though he wasn’t truly agitated by the younger, he couldn’t help the fact that right now he wanted to scream or throw something or cry. It took everything in Jungkook not to point out that they were now red. That might just make it worse.

Yoongi remained quiet the rest of the walk to McGonagall’s office, occasionally huffing or rolling his eyes at the sheer amount of people who interacted with Jungkook. Though to his credit, Jungkook simply told them he was currently busy seeing as Yoongi didn’t stop to wait for him to finish, nervous someone might look at him. 

When they finally arrived, Jungkook paused, “I can wait outside if you want me to.” 

Yoongi tilted his head, “I would feel bad for you to just wait after walking me all the way here. Obviously you can wait if you’d like to! I don’t want you to feel like you  _ have  _ to do one or the other.” For a moment, Jungkook couldn’t respond. The Hufflepuff was so kind and just looked so innocent. So cute and unsuspecting. It was hard to handle. Yoongi gave him a concerned look, “Jungkook?” He realized he was staring too long, but the elder’s eyes had flashed teal before settling back to pink, and it kind of took his breath away. 

“Sorry,” he said with a laugh. “You’re right.” Yoongi doesn’t quite know if that means he’ll stay or come with, but he nods anyways and faces McGonagall’s door. Suddenly he feels a lot less sure about this. Did he really need to? It’s not like his sanity and potential friendships depended on it, right? Right? His sigh draws Jungkook’s amused gaze, “Should I?”

Yoongi shakes his head, ruffling his hair in frustration and then steels himself. 

“Professor?” Yoongi knocked lightly on her door, waiting for a  _ come in _ , before opening it and stepping inside with Jungkook right behind him. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, presumably grading homework assignments. When she looked up and saw them, she placed her quill back in the inkwell. 

“Mr. Min,” she said with a small smile. “Mr. Jeon. What a pleasant surprise. Please sit.” McGonagall gestures to the empty chairs she keeps for students coming for advice. Yoongi suddenly felt a lot more nervous about this, and Jungkook must’ve recognized it because the younger rested his hand on the small of Yoongi’s back and then gave him a small but reassuring push.  The walk, despite only being ten feet, felt like an eternity (as it always did when he came to talk to her), and when he finally sat down he didn’t know where to start. 

With a kind grin, she asks, “What can I help you with?” 

“I um,” Yoongi cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you could tell me about metamorphmagi?” Instead of seeming surprised, she just nodded with a knowing smile. It’s not that Yoongi expected her to give any other reaction. She  _ was  _ the Transfiguration teacher after all. Though Yoongi wondered how she knew. He supposed it was just one of those things she seemed to have knowledge about.

“I’d had my suspicions,” she tells him. “I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure.”

“We’re pretty sure,” he sighs. 

McGonagall regards him with something similar to pity, “Well, a metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard with the natural born ability to change their appearance at will, and can do so without the use of additional spells or potions. With practice they may completely change themselves into anybody they’d like. More commonly they change small features about themselves such as the colour of their hair or eyes.” She  paused, “I’ve known a few in my years, though they are extremely rare. It’s been documented their most shared problem is the fact that their emotions highly affect their appearance.”

“Fantastic,” he says, sounding defeated with anxiety so intense it was palpable. So much so that Jungkook had to physically restrain himself from putting a comforting hand on the older’s thigh. The fact that he even thought to do so in the first place kind of scared him. Since when did he comfort people? Aside from his best friends of course. 

“It is possible to control,” McGonagall told him. “I suspect you had no idea.”

“Absolutely not,” Yoongi ran a hand through his hair. His head was pounding. Maybe he needed to just take a nap. That sounded so good. Just then the clock on the wall chimed, scaring (quite frankly) the absolute shit out of him. Yoongi jumped a little in his chair, eyes going wide. Jungkook instinctively grabbed his hand, squeezing a little to calm him down, not even caring that it might come off as weird. Yoongi evidently didn’t care either, latching on tightly. It helped. 

“I’m quite sorry about that,” McGonagall frowned. “Lessons are starting soon. I apologize but we all must get going.”

Yoongi took a shaky breath, “Oh. Yes, of course.” Then he and Jungkook stood. Honesty, he kind of forgot that classes existed for other people seeing as he didn’t have one that morning. God has it only been one hour since he woke up? It feels like it’s been years. 

McGonagall stood as well, moving to show them out, “My suggestion is to try to figure out which colours are a display of what emotion. That may help with the uncertainness of it all. I may not be a metamorphmagus but I do know that people will love to tell you what colour your hair or your eyes are. If you need any help at all please do not hesitate to come find me.”

Yoongi stopped just outside the door and nodded, “Alright. Thank you.” 

McGonagall gave him an encouraging smile, “It will be alright. As for you Mr. Jeon, please do try to be in class on time tomorrow.”  With that note she walked off down the hall leaving Yoongi and Jungkook standing awkwardly with nothing to really say.  Looking down Yoongi realized that they’d still been holding hands and quickly let go. 

“I’m so sorry,” he says nervously; he’d been holding on for dear life, no doubt causing Jungkook to feel uncomfortable. Oh gosh what if he’d hurt Jungkook’s hand? What if he had made whatever friendship they had awkward?  There were a million  _ what if _ ’s running through his head. 

“Yoongi,” Jungkook said, attempting to get his attention. The Hufflepuff blinks, looking up at him, seemingly in a daze, irises still that soft baby pink.  _ Adorable _ , Jungkook thinks. “I’m the one who grabbed your hand, remember? It’s fine. You’re quite strong. I was surprised.”

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi apologizes again, face growing warm.

“You don’t have to keep apologizing,” Jungkook said with an amused smile as they start to head back the way they came. Yoongi mutters something about being sorry anyways which just makes Jungkook laugh. Then they’re quiet for a while. 

“Are you late to class often?” Yoongi asks Jungkook. The younger looked at him noting that his eyes were now orange; a colour he hadn’t seen before. Still not as nice as the pink. Pink fit him really well. It fit how he looked and smelled and acted. Absolutely beautiful. 

“I was late twice,” Jungkook admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh no,” Yoongi smiles a little. “Being late once is the same as being late to every lesson.”

“Which is ridiculous!” Jungkook laughs and it’s a sound that mystifies Yoongi. Of course he’d heard Jungkook laugh before, but he’d never heard it sound quite like this. 

“ _ So cute _ ,” he says quietly, giving Jungkook a sidelong glance. 

“What?” Jungkook asked, pausing in his tracks. 

“What?” Yoongi repeats, looking at him. The younger watches as Yoongi’s eyes changed from a blue-purple colour back to the same pink from this morning, and he wants to know (he’s  _ dying  _ to know) what it is that is going through Yoongi’s head.

“You said something in Korean,” Jungkook explained.

“Oh, well. Um.” Yoongi bit his lip. “It’s nothing. I’m sorry. Sometimes I just… do that. I’m sorry. I uh, have to go. Thank you for coming with me.” He quickly walks away, and as he turns the corner to go back to the Hufflepuff common room, he hopes to god that the Slytherin didn’t see how red his face was. Jungkook stares after him, wondering what this odd feeling he’s experiencing is. He doesn't have time for that right now. No, he absolutely was late and even though he wanted to dwell on this, he couldn’t. Flitwick would have his arse. 

_ Cute _ , Jungkook thinks.  _ Does he think I’m cute? _

.________________.

The following day was the next time that Jungkook got to speak to Yoongi in private. The entire day and into the night he’d been thinking about whatever the hell it was that had settled itself in his chest. It was unfamiliar, and he wasn’t a huge fan of things that were so unfamiliar. However he didn’t have time to truly examine it considering that he had the upcoming Quidditch game to think of. If he was distracted, then he wasn’t invested in the game, and that was like signing way their chances of winning.

Currently he was cursing the fact that he was running late for transfiguration. Shit. Though to be fair, it wasn’t his fault! Those damn magic stairs must’ve hated him because one moment he’s on the right track and the next he’s in a random corridor on the fourth floor. 

Fantastic. McGonagall was going to destroy him. God there was absolutely no way he was going to face her now. Best to find a place to hide until class gets out.  _ Ooo what’s this?  _ There was a broom cupboard off to the side that he was sure would be secluded enough that nobody could find him. 

When he opens the door he comes face to face with one Min Yoongi whose eyes flash a bright blue with the momentary terror before settling back into a golden yellow. Seeing the panic Jungkook immediately felt bad. Delicate. Yoongi was delicate.

“What—” Jungkook’s words cut off as Yoongi grabbed him by the robes and yanked him inside, closing the door as quietly as he could. Jungkook stumbles into the wall and Yoongi attempts to steady him. 

“Sorry. I’m  _ so _ sorry about that,” he says quietly, smoothing down the creases where he’d wrinkled the younger’s robe. They’re close. Jungkook smells good. Like peppermint and vanilla and coffee. Addicting.  The closet is dim, but not pitch black. There was one measly candle floating near the ceiling that gave them a little bit of light, and it’s not that Jungkook truly hadn’t noticed how soft Yoongi looked before, but with the shadows cast across his face he really saw it now.

“Why are you in here?” Jungkook asks him, trying to take a step back only to realize that uh. Wow. There really was not much room in that cupboard was there? He hoped Yoongi didn’t feel crowded. 

“Well I uh,” Yoongi looks away, shifting his weight back and forth. “Peeves was making fun of me and then I ran into Filch and I got scared so…” It really was much cooler in there before Jungkook showed up, and Yoongi doesn't know if it has anything to do with with increased body heat. A tall boy. Jungkook was a very tall boy. Takes up a lot of space. 

Jungkook felt irritated. Peeves always was an annoying shit, but he’d made fun of Yoongi and that was even worse. Maybe he’d have to talk to the poltergeist about that. Not that it’d change anything. Peeves didn’t discriminate. Everyone was fair game, Slytherins and harmless Hufflepuffs included.

“I’m sorry about that,” Jungkook tells him. 

Yoongi looks confused, “Why are you sorry?”

“I’m sorry about Peeves,” he says. “Annoying as hell. Always has been.”

“Oh,” Yoongi shuffled in place. “You don’t have to apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Jungkook scowls, “But he’ll never apologize so I wanted to do it for him.”

“That’s really nice.” Yoongi looks up at him bashfully. Jungkook knew the reason he was feeling warmer was the proximity, but there was something else that was causing him to feel so dizzy and he wasn’t sure what. And Yoongi’s eyes were pink again! What did that mean? Despite having no clue, he thought it was just too adorable. 

_ Hyung is so cute _ , he thinks. Then a moment later,  _ like, as a friend right?  _ Obviously that had to be it. After all he was Jeon Jungkook and he and his Slytherin personality was not cut out for things like serious relationships. Wait why did his mind to go to ‘relationships’ so fast? They were friends. It’s normal right? It’s normal to think your friends are cute. 

“Are you okay?” Yoongi asked him softly. 

“Of course,” Jungkook breathed, suddenly realizing how close they were forced to stand. God this was terrible. No, the closeness wasn’t terrible. What was so terrible was the fact that his immediate thought was,  _ I really like this. Maybe we could do this more often _ . 

“Why are  _ you  _ in here?” Yoongi asked him. 

“Because you pulled me inside,” he says with a smirk.

“Ha ha very funny,” Yoongi rolled his eyes half-heartedly, but Jungkook thought he saw him blush, “You’re supposed to be in Transfiguration right?”

“I was,” he scowled. “Those stairs hate me.” 

“Hm. Maybe try talking it out,” Yoongi says with faux seriousness. “I’m sure they can be reasoned with.” 

Jungkook laughed, smiling at him brightly, “I’m sure.” Yoongi was in awe of the way Jungkook really laughed with his whole body, eyes crinkling. Even more in awe of the fact that  _ he  _ made Jungkook laugh that way. Was he screwed?

“I wanted to thank you again,” Yoongi says, trying as hard as he could not to look away. “For yesterday. You really didn’t have to do that.” 

“Well you’re my friend and I like to help out my friends.” Even to Jungkook it sounded off, but Yoongi was extremely polite and there wasn’t any way he was going to question the other’s sincerity. Because he was an angel, and Jungkook knew it.  _ Oooooh my gooood! Who the fuck am I? _

Though nobody could blame Jungkook! Their bodies were five inches apart and their faces ten! The urge to kiss someone that fucking cute starts, at most, a foot. And god did his lips look so soft.  _ I bet he tastes like cinnamon and strawberries _ . What the hell.  _ Okay but he probably does _ . 

“Still,” Yoongi says softly. “I guess I don’t expect much from other people.” His eyes were that bright violet again, and Jungkook categorized it as his second favourite colour he’s seen so far. Nothing could beat pink. It was absolutely beautiful. 

_ Seriously, I don’t like the person I’m becoming because of him _ , Jungkook thought, eyebrows furrowing. 

“I think that’s one of the saddest things I’ve ever heard,” Jungkook says, gaze wandering up at the candle, almost wishing it would go out. Then he wouldn’t be able to see Yoongi, wouldn’t have to see his eyes. Wouldn’t have to see his face, that absolutely adorable face. Well. There must’ve been someone up there looking out for him because as luck would have it… the candle went out. It startled Jungkook who tried to take a step back only to lose his footing.

“Shit!” In an attempt to break his fall, he instinctively reached out, grabbing Yoongi’s hand, causing him to fall as well. Jungkook was fortunate as he fell into the corner, suffering nothing but a bit of air leaving his lungs and a slightly bumped shoulder. Yoongi was not as fortunate seeing as when he was falling, he couldn’t see or attempt to save himself, plating face-first into the hard brick. 

“Ow, ow, _ ow, ow, _ ” he steps back, holding his nose. Reflexively, his eyes start to water, but he suspects he’d start crying anyways. By this time, the candle has come back on like the lazy jerk it was; the school was trying to replicate something similar to a motion candle sensor. Apparently they’d just been standing still too long. 

“Oh my god,” Jungkook’s eyes widened in panic. Yoongi’s nose was broken, and he was sure of it. The sound of the crack was too vivid to forget. Instantly, Jungkook gently grabbed Yoongi’s shoulder, his other hand pushing back the older’s hair. There was blood running down Yoongi’s hand and Jungkook swore he was crying and… “I’m  _ so sorry _ , oh my god.”

Yoongi waved him off, embarrassed that he was tearing up, “I-it’s fine,  _ ow _ .” Even talking hurt. 

“It is not fine!” Jungkook decided that someone should give him detention for seven thousand years.  _ I broke his nose! He’s crying! Oh my god! He’s so small! What the fuck?! _

“Yes it is, Jungkook.” Yoongi produced a handkerchief seemingly from nowhere, and tried to stop himself from bleeding everywhere. He also hoped it would absorb his tears. “It just… hurts – ow, damnit.”

“Yoongi. I  _ broke  _ your  _ nose _ .” Jungkook shook his head and picked up both of their bags, “Come on.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I’m taking you to Madam Pomfrey.” Jungkook said it like it was obvious. 

“No!” Yoongi exclaimed, shaking his head, bright blue flashing in his eyes for a moment. “No, she’ll make me stay there a-and I hate using magic to heal things!” Jungkook had a bad feeling. Yoongi was clearly in pain, crying, and anxious beyond wanting to seek out help. There was no use in trying to get him to go. He had to think of literally anything  that would made the idea of visiting the hospital wing appealing. 

“What if your nose isn’t set properly?” Jungkook questions. “Then it’ll heal all wonky. I like it the way it is. it looks nice.” And he knew how it sounded but he was desperate. He  _ broke Yoongi’s nose _ , and damn it all if he wasn’t going to try to fix it. Besides, that was an acceptable thing to say to a friend, right?  _ You’re beyond wanting to be his friend _ , a voice said. And he promptly ignored it. 

Yoongi was quiet for a second, sniffling, “…really?”

“Obviously,” Jungkook scoffed. “Why risk changing it? It’s cute.” Holy shit. No he did not just say that. Yoongi’s only reply was a squeak and his cheeks turning red, but as Jungkook watched his reaction there a sudden realization. He was starting to think he understood what pink meant, and it did funny things to his heart. 

“Um,” Yoongi looked down at his feet. “O-okay, I guess. But you should stay here.”

“Why?” Jungkook asked, somewhat offended. 

Yoongi sighs, “Madam Pomfrey isn’t the kind of woman who turns the other cheek when she sees a student who’s  _ supposed  _ to be in class walking around, and I would feel  _ so  _ bad if I got you in trouble.” 

Oh. Yeah okay that made sense. (Not the part about Yoongi feeling bad about getting him in trouble though; Jungkook  _ broke his nose and he is still taking blame _ .) Even so, Jungkook didn’t feel comfortable letting Yoongi go by himself. Part of him is convinced that the older won’t actually go, and another part of him knows that’s bullshit and that he honestly just wants to spend time with Yoongi. However, most of him just felt really bad and wanted to do whatever he could to help.

“You’re right,” Jungkook agrees, opening the door, “but I broke your nose. I’m going to make it up to you. And don’t tell me that it’s okay because it’s not and you’re too nice to say otherwise.” Damnit. Yoongi was absolutely about to protest, but he couldn’t disagree. He was too nice for his own good.

“Fine,” Yoongi exits the closet with Jungkook close behind. If only either of them realized how symbolic that would be. 

“Don’t sound so put out,” Jungkook says with a smirk, lightly nudging Yoongi’s shoulder. 

“I just hate when people do things for me,” Yoongi admitted sadly, lightly pinching the bridge of his nose and wincing with the pain. 

Jungkook could understand that feeling, though he figured that the reason he would hate for someone to do something for him is vastly different from why Yoongi would hate for someone to do something for him. 

“I’m not actually  _ doing  _ anything for you,” he pointed out. “I’m not carrying you there, I’m not trying to wipe the blood away, I’m literally doing nothing but going  _ with  _ you.” God did Yoongi hate it when other people were right. 

“…you’re carrying my bag,” he muttered. 

“Just let me have this?” Jungkook asked, “Please?” Oh boy did Yoongi figure that it was hard for the him to say that word.  _ Please _ . Not a word many Slytherins liked to say, and with all the rumors Yoongi’s heard, Jungkook is absolutely no exception.

“Alright. Sure.” The rest of the walk was quiet, and a little tense. Jungkook was cursing himself for literally having any emotions at all, especially emotions that caused him to be distracted and fluttery. Yoongi was also cursing himself for having emotions, but this time he was cursing himself for not being able figure out what it is he was feeling in the first place. This wasn’t an emotion he’d felt before, and he absolutely hated the unfamiliar. 

Was it admiration? Not quite right but not wrong either. Interest? Also not quite hitting the nail on the head. What in the hell was it?

“Here we are,” Jungkook’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Oh,” Yoongi held out a hand, “give me my bag.”

“Nope,” Jungkook smiled. 

“What do you mean  _ nope _ ?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow, “You can’t go in there.” 

“You said you would let me have this,” Jungkook reminded. “So let’s go.” 

Yoongi’s hand dropped, “You aren’t going to let this go, will you?”

“Nope,” Jungkook smiled even brighter before turning and walking into the infirmary. Yoongi was going to lose his mind. 

_ This kid _ , he thought, following behind.

“Mr. Jeon,” Madam Pomfrey said, moving about and fluffing up pillows and correcting the placement of various items. “I hope you’re not in here for another Quidditch injury.”

“No not this time,” Jungkook said. “There was an accident.” That’s when Yoongi arrived, looking as miserable as ever. 

“Oh my!” Madam Pomfrey quickly moved Yoongi to one of the beds, “You sit here. Tell me what happened.” 

Yoongi looks embarrassed as he says, “I tripped into a wall.”

Madam Pomfrey laughed, “Into a wall, eh? I don’t entirely believe that, but let’s just get you cleaned up. Mr. Jeon you may go back to class.” Jungkook stood there awkwardly for a moment, looking to Yoongi for confirmation on what he should do. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t help you,” Yoongi said apologetically. He gratefully accepted a wet rag from Madam Pomfrey, switching out his bloody handkerchief so he could finally clean the blood that was all over his hands. Luckily his nose had stopped bleeding. On the other hand, he must’ve looked dreadful. It was embarrassing for Jungkook to see him like this. It was embarrassing for  _ anyone  _ to see him like this.

“Well,” Jungkook placed Yoongi’s rucksack on the bed. After a moment he said, “Sorry. I’ll see you later, I guess.”

“It’s fine, Jungkook. Don’t make it sound like I’m never going to talk to you again,” Yoongi said with an amused smile, wiping his face gently and wincing at every touch.

“Mr. Jeon,” Madam Pomfrey warned, holding out another wet rag to Yoongi and magicing away the soiled one. 

“I’m going.” The younger pouted and then turned to walk away.  _ Pink and then teal. Pretty. _

Once he was gone, Madam Pomfrey looked at Yoongi, “So what really happened?”

“H-He was the one who tripped,” Yoongi admitted bashfully. “Grabbed me on the way down. But I really did face plant into a wall.”

“Oh dear,” she laughed a little. “Nothing I can’t fix.”

“I suppose,” Yoongi frowned. 

“I know you’re against magical medicine, but it’s so much more convenient,” she pulled out her wand and with a quick flick of her wrist, snapped his nose back into place. 

“Ow!” Yoongi grabbed his nose in shock, and was surprised to find that it still hurt like hell despite not being broken anymore “ _ Ow! _ ”

Madam Pomfrey carefully taped a bandage over his nose, “I can mend a broken nose, but that residual pain will take a bit of time to go away.”

“That’s not how it usually works,” Yoongi said in confusion. 

“Oh? Fancy that,” Madam Pomfrey smiled knowingly, and Yoongi thinks that for the first time she was trying to humor him. He has come into the infirmary many times, and every time he sulked as his injuries were magically fixed, no pain, no mess. Was she… did she purposely half treat him so he could heal naturally? That’s brilliant. 

“Yeah,” Yoongi said. “Fancy that.”

“Rest up, dear,” she said, patting his leg. “You can return to your normal classes tomorrow. As for now, you’ll stay put.”

“Oh alright,” Yoongi sighed but situated himself on the bed. There was no use in trying to fight her on this. It wouldn’t work. The worst part is that he would be bored. Maybe he could draw? Yeah sure, he could do that. So he pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil and opened it to a blank page, deciding to draw the first thing that came to mind. 

Ten minutes into his sketch he realized that oh lord. That was Jungkook. It was from the day the previous week when he’d watched his friends flying around the pitch. Oh dear. That wasn’t good. But he didn’t know why it wasn’t good.

Madam Pomfrey came over with a glass of water and handed it to him, “You know. Not many people skip class nowadays. And even fewer spend their time sitting outside the infirmary waiting for their friend to be released.”

Yoongi looked to the open door and noticed he could see the leg of someone sitting against the wall next to the door alongside a bit of green poking out from the edge of the fabric. He flushed and sipped his water so he wouldn’t have to say anything.

“When class lets out I may even let him visit you,” she continues. 

“Y-you don’t have to,” Yoongi stammers. But she doesn’t say anything else. Instead she gives him a smile and walked away. Yoongi looks back down at his sketchbook and decides that he’s had enough for today, thanks. He sets his water on the table beside the bed and puts his things beside him on the floor. Then he lays down and curls up on his side, “How can anyone get rest in these beds.”

And for twenty minutes he just lays there, trying to think of anything aside from Jungkook. Honestly, he felt like a dumbass; why in the heck was he always thinking about this kid? And what is that feeling that’s settled itself in his chest? It was new to him, and he really didn’t like it. He didn’t like that he liked it. And as he contemplates whatever is going on in his mind, thinks he feels someone watching him and sighs.

“I can feel you watching me,” he says. When he opens his eyes he sees Jungkook standing in the doorway, and evidently enough, looking at him. 

The younger gapes, face turning a light pink, “How the hell did you do that?”

“Hoseok likes looking at me for some reason,” Yoongi explains with a shrug, sitting up. “I know the feeling.” Jungkook moves to sit in the chair next to Yoongi’s bed, and even though he wants to tell the older how pretty the light grey looks in his eyes, he refrains from doing so. Instead he’s a focused, and a bit nervous about the fact that he feels jealousy at the thought that Hoseok stares at Yoongi quite often. 

“Does it bother you when he does that?” Jungkook asks. 

Yoongi thought about it for a second, “Not really? He says I’m aesthetically pleasing, but I’m not sure what he means by that.” And really how could Jungkook stop himself from saying exactly what he was thinking? He liked to be blunt, and Yoongi was no exception.

“You’re really pretty, and nice to look at.” Okay maybe he should have made an exception, because that didn’t come out the way he intended, and it sounded a little more than friendly. Yoongi’s stared at him with wide (pink, he noted) eyes, and Jungkook scrambled to explain, “I-I mean, that’s what  _ he  _ thinks. That’s what that aesthetically pleasing means.”

“Oh,” Yoongi says lamely. If he was completely honest, it hurt a little for Jungkook to backtrack so quickly. It wouldn’t be that hard to just say  _ that’s what that means _ . He didn’t have to add that it was only what Hoseok thought. He knew that already. “Well he really is the only one, so I suppose it’s fine if he stares…”

Jungkook looked conflicted.  _ Fucking fantastic, what a great way to get him to like you _ . But he shouldn’t care so much! He shouldn’t. So what’s the deal? Well maybe he just wants someone that cute and nice to like him. Jungkook would feel awkward if Yoongi didn’t. 

_ More awkward than breaking his nose?  _ a small voices questions. Jungkook shoves it away in favor of changing the subject, “Is your nose okay?”

“Yeah,” Yoongi sighed and gently touched the bandage across his nose, wincing a bit at the sting. Still painful. “I want to get out of here, but I doubt I’ll be let go any time soon. You’re not even supposed to be here. She’s just being nice.” 

“Oh,” Jungkook says quietly. He didn’t even think about the fact that he hadn’t been yelled at for being there. Instead, Madam Pomfrey was moving about the infirmary tidying things up and tending to the two other students who were currently ill as well. “Should I go get Hoseok or Namjoon instead?”

“I wouldn’t,” Yoongi admitted, teal eyes displaying his evident amusement. “They worry too much. Worse than my eommas. Absolutely awful. I also wouldn’t mention how this happened to Namjoon. I don’t like when he gets mad for no reason.”

“It was an accident!” Jungkook exclaimed, expression the slightest bit panicked. 

Yoongi shrugs, laying back down and closing his eyes again, “I know Hoseok and Seokjin will understand. I don’t get why, but Namjoon is a true Slytherin at heart.” Jungkook almost saw the movement as a dismissal, but then he remembered something Seokjin had told him. 

_ Yoongi is really bad with new people. I think he doesn’t like having to readjust his energy distribution to different people. It’s hard to get him to like you. It was hard enough to get him to even look in my direction when I tried to introduce myself. There’s too much anxiety there. Be gentle. _

“Do you want me to go?” Jungkook asks. He really hopes Yoongi says no.

“I just thought you wanted to check that I wasn’t really mad at you,” Yoongi murmurs. “I don’t mind if you stay. I guess I assumed you had people to go talk to. Since, y’know. You have friends.”

“And you don’t?” Jungkook asks him curiously.

“Not really,” Yoongi shrugged. “I have Hoseok, Namjoon, and Jin. Other than that, Not many people like me, aside from Kayla, Jamie, and some of Jin’s friends. Though they’re  _ obligated  _ to like me.” Jungkook was just going to ignore the bitter feeling he had when Yoongi mentioned Jamie. He didn’t like that guy. Not that he had a reason. There was something else bothering him.

“Well that’s stupid,” Jungkook scoffed. 

“Pardon?” Yoongi asked, giving him a hurt expression, eyes a bright green that Jungkook was very familiar with. Fine, he could be as annoyed as he wanted to. It only made Jungkook that much more adamant. 

“It’s stupid that you think people are obligated to like you,” he said plainly. “People are friends with you because they want to be. I’m sure as fuck not obligated to be friends with you, yet here I am.” The transition of Yoongi’s eyes from green to pink is the cutest thing Jungkook’s ever seen, and he isn’t afraid to admit it. 

“You’re here because you broke my nose,” Yoongi mutters, averting his gaze. “It’s okay.”

For some reason it made Jungkook mad for Yoongi to seem so certain that that his attention wasn’t genuine. Jungkook was not pretending. Not with him. “I’m here because I  _ like  _ talking to you. It’s easy. I always feel so fake talking to people, because I have to pretend I’m not exhausted from acting like everyone is my friend. I feel bad about it, but what am I supposed to do? It’s not like that with you or Namjoon or Hoseok or Seokjin. I like you guys.”

Yoongi’s face was beet red, but not nearly as vibrant as his eyes. A shade between red and pink, but not quite fuschia. Almost strawberry (very fitting). It was stunning to look at. Jungkook’s breath got caught in his throat for a moment and his first thought was  _ I think I’m in love _ . And that terrified him. Understandably so, because never in his life had he felt that way before. 

Before Yoongi could even say something, Jungkook stood abruptly. “I just remembered, I think Taehyung wanted to see me after class.” Yoongi nodded rapidly, looking literally anywhere but at Jungkook. With that Jungkook turned and walked as quickly as he possibly could out of the room. 

“That kid’s going to give me a heart attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to mention that this isn't beta read so when I come back and reread it and inevitably notice little issues, I'll fix them then :')
> 
> Also? Please listen to [Heart Attack](https://youtu.be/BVVfMFS3mgc) it's so good I'm crying. LOONA deserves so much.


	3. Overthinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung doesn’t know where to start so he just starts talking, “Jungkook has kind of really fucked up today and I don’t know how to apologize for him. But he likes you a lot and he’s being stubborn and he doesn’t realize what he’s missing because you’re really fantastic and—”
> 
> “Taehyung,” Yoongi interrupted, eyes dark grey. “What are you trying to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.

Jungkook and Jimin had decided to spend some time studying outside, enjoying the weather while they still could. It was starting to get a little colder, and Jimin couldn’t stand the cold. Jungkook loved when it was colder out, but liked to oblige his friends when he could. So there they were, enjoying each other’s silence when suddenly Jungkook said, “Jimin something fucking weird is happening to me.”

“Hm?” Jimin looked up from his book.

For a second, Jungkook considered what to say, though nothing in his head sounded quite right. Eventually he simply said, “I have feelings for someone?”

Jimin nodded and then asked, “Yoongi-hyung?”

“Wh-what?” Jungkook nearly choked on air. Why the hell would Jimin think that?! It’s not like Jungkook spent most of his day thinking about the Hufflepuff and how cute he was. That’s fucking insane. No way.

“It’s Yoongi-hyung, right?”

Jungkook scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous.” _It’s not ridiculous_. It’s Jimin knowing exactly what he was thinking and saying it out loud before he could do it himself. God he hated when his friends did that.

“So you don’t like him?” Jimin raised an eyebrow.

“Of course not.” It hurt him to say. Was his pride really that big? So big that he couldn’t tell one of his best friends in the universe that he had feelings for Min Yoongi? Stupid. It was the most stupid part about all of this.

“Alright cool,” Jimin shrugged. Okay that was suspicious.

“Cool?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Jimin smiles. “I wanted to make sure because I think I’m going to ask him out.”

“I’m sorry you what now?”  Did Jungkook hear that correctly?  Did Jimin just say that he was going to ask Yoongi out? Jimin, who knew that Jungkook was bullshitting, was going to ask Yoongi, the boy who Jungkook was slowly falling in love with, out on a date? To date each other? Was that really what he was hearing? With his own two ears?

“I said I want to ask him out,” Jimin repeats, “but I wanted to make sure you didn’t have feelings for him.” There’s a challenging tone there that Jungkook can’t give in to. Not for something like this. So he denies it once again.

“I don’t. I really don’t,” he sighs. Okay but then where did that leave Jimin? Was he seriously going to ask Yoongi out? What if he really did it? Wouldn’t Jungkook then be screwed? Uh oh. After a second, Jungkook said, “But isn’t it weird to ask him out? I mean, what if he says no? What if it doesn’t work?”

“Well if it doesn’t work then it doesn’t work. It’s not the end of the world.” Jimin shrugged, “I just think he’s really nice and interesting. Absolutely adorable as well.” The bright smile Jungkook received made him feel a little sick.  

“I know,” he snaps without thinking. Jimin’s smile grows more smug and Jungkook knows he’s in trouble now. Damnit. That’s not what he wanted at all. God he’s never going to hear the end of it will he?

“Jungkook,” Jimin starts. “You like Yoongi-hyung. There’s nothing wrong with that. I know that _feelings_ aren’t your forte, but I can tell you really like him.” To be honest, Jungkook didn’t know what to say. Jimin was absolutely right that not only did he suck at dealing with emotions, but he _really_ liked Yoongi. Now what?

“Look,” Jungkook held up his hands. “It doesn’t much matter if I have feelings for him, does it? Yoongi’s the nicest person I know, and he’s so fucking kind to everyone he talks to. I’m not sure I deserve someone like him. It’s fine.”

“Wow,” Jimin blinked in surprise. “You _really_ like him, don’t you? I’ve never heard you talk about someone like that.” When the other didn’t say anything, he continued, “You’re right. You absolutely don’t deserve him. Then again, nobody does. So it’s not like you’re special in that respect. The real point I’m trying to make is that I think he likes you too. I think you’re good for each other. Don’t get so caught up on thinking _oh woe is me I can’t be with a boy I love because he’s too good for me_.”

“I never said I was in love with him,” Jungkook mutters through gritted teeth.

“Sorry. Of course,” Jimin says unapologetically. “I think you’re missing the point. Yoongi _likes_ you, Jungkook. At least, if you tell him how you feel and he doesn’t feel the same, he won’t ever let it get in the way of you two being friends. Really, I think it’ll word.”

“Yeah.” Jungkook felt. Odd? Maybe he’d gone about this the wrong way. Maybe he _should_ say something. How embarrassing will it be when Yoongi doesn’t return his feelings? Yikes. But he couldn’t do anything about it now. All he could do was sit and sulk. No. He didn’t have to sit. Actually he couldn’t just sit. Luckily he had class.

“So?” Jimin asked.

“I actually have to get going,” Jungkook stood up and grabbed his bag, “I have Divination.”

“Oh.” Jimin nodded and then smiled, “Alright! I’ll see you later. Just remember, you can’t run away from your feelings. They run with you.”

Jungkook was sure the expression he gave in return was pained, but Jimin didn’t say a damn thing. Just looked at him with that stupid smile that feigned ignorance. “Thanks a bunch. See you later, Jimin.” He was a damn mess by the time he made it to the North Tower, practically fuming from having thought about the entire situation over and over again. Did he honestly fuck up? No. Right? No way. Unless… _God shut up_. He was starting to annoy himself. It didn’t help that his seat was next to Yoongi’s. That honestly just made it worse.

When he finally got to the classroom and sat down, the Hufflepuff was already there, watching him with concern. Maybe he looked upset. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he says perhaps a bit too sharply. The look on the older’s face made him feel bad. _You’re not mad at him_ , he reminded himself. _Don’t take it out on him_.

“Okay. S-sorry.” Yoongi looked sad, and the bandage across his bruised nose didn’t make Jungkook feel better. No, he shouldn’t think about that. Yoongi told him it was fine. But it wasn’t was it? It wasn’t fine. Jungkook saw how uncomfortable Yoongi had been that morning as Namjoon grilled him about the injury only for Seokjin to scold the Ravenclaw. It was kind of scary to watch.

“Good afternoon class!” Trelawney’s voice startled Jungkook from his thoughts. “Today we will be delving into the wonderful world of reading tea leaves. Please pour yourselves a cup, and remember! Drink slowly.”

Oh wonderful. Jungkook wasn’t terrible at Divination, but reading tea leaves was not only boring but frustrating. Unless you memorized all of the meanings of each individual symbol and what they meant in specific combinations there wasn’t much of a point, was there?

Well at least he’ll get a nice cup of tea out of it.

Centering the cup in the middle of his small desk, he takes the pot from the girl to his left and pours the tea before turning to hand it to Yoongi. The Hufflepuff takes it with a sour expression and it intrigues him. “You look thrilled.”

Yoongi looks at him, slightly embarrassed and eyes pink. Then he takes the pot and shrugs, “I hate tea reading. I’m dreadful at it.”  He pours his own tea and hands it to the boy to his right.

“I’m sure you’re not that terrible,” Jungkook points out, bringing the cup to his lips and taking a sip. _Ah, so good_ . “Can’t be any worse than I am.” And it wasn’t even Jungkook trying to flatter him. Yoongi was incredibly intelligent. There’s no way he could be _that_ bad at it and impossible that he could be worse than Jungkook.

“It seems you’re about to find out.” Yoongi gestures to the front of the room and when Jungkook looks, he sees the chalkboard. At the top of the board it says, _Tasseomancy_ . Below that it says, _You and your partner (listed below) will read each other’s tea leaves!_ And Jungkook’s heart jumps a little to see that his partner is none other than Yoongi.

“It seems I am.” Jungkook smirked. They fall silent for a few minutes, drinking their tea in peace. When their cups are empty, Yoongi holds his out without looking at it and Jungkook supposes he should do the same.

Trelawney claps her hands a few times, “Okay class, now that you’ve got your partners, trade cups and gaze into the future of your peers!” Over dramatic as always, but Jungkook could respect that. Nothing wrong with a bit of pizzazz, right?

“So let’s see how terrible you are,” Jungkook teases Yoongi who laughs a little.

“Fine, fine.” He holds the cup between his hands and peers into it, biting his lip in concentration. Jungkook thinks they could just stay like this for a little; the older was so pretty to look at. Perhaps if Jungkook asked nicely, Yoongi would continue biting his lip like that. _Okay stop that thought right there_. “Oh. Um.”

“What?” Jungkook asks.

“N-nothing,” Yoongi stutters, ruffling his hair. Jungkook noted that he only did that when he was flustered and nervous. Yoongi’s thumb gently strokes the edge of the cup, “Um, so. This is the sun with the dove. The arrow. And, uh. Double stars with the heart.”

That all sounded like gibberish to him. Wow, he really was bad at this, remarkably so in comparison to the Hufflepuff who seemed to be able to tell something the moment he looked at it. “What does that mean?”

Yoongi gently sets down the cup, and refused to look at the younger. “It means you are going to make a difficult decision that could lead to happiness in within a relationship. And, er. The stars mean devotion?”

There was something he was leaving out, and Jungkook could tell so he then asks, “…what does the heart mean?”

Slowly Yoongi says, “Pure love, but. With the stars…”

“With the stars?” Jungkook prompts.

Yoongi hesitates, face beginning to turn very red. “S-sexual desire.”

“Oh,” Jungkook says stupidly. This wasn’t good. It wasn’t _wrong_ but it definitely wasn’t good. So what! Yoongi was beautiful and small and so absolutely perfectly visually appealing. And Jungkook was a 16 year old teenage boy with so, _so_ many hormones and an incredible imagination. Anyone could tell you how that was going to turn out.

“I told you I was really bad at this.” Yoongi says hurriedly. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” Jungkook reassures him. _No it’s not_. “Let’s just. Do yours.”

“Okay,” he says quietly. Jungkook looks into the cup and recognizes all of the symbols but he doesn’t know what any of it means. He thinks that maybe the arrow meant… wait but there’s something with the arrow so then it means – what?

“The arrow with the dagger? And two clouds with the moon. And, I think. That’s the vine?”

“Oh.” It was one word, but the tone of Yoongi’s voice made him slightly concerned.

He looked up from the cup. “What?”

“No, no. Sorry,” Yoongi shakes his head. “Go on.”

“I don’t really know how these work together,” Jungkook admits. “The arrow means decisions. The moon is changing moods. The cloud means uncertainty? And the dagger.” His mind screeches to a halt. _Oh_. “Heartbreak.”

“Good job,” Yoongi says half-heartedly. Though the Hufflepuff was trying to hide it, this was visibly upsetting him, and Jungkook felt awful.

“I’m terrible at this,” he says. “I could be wrong.”

“I don’t think so,” Yoongi says with a pained smile. He was starting to feel woozy. Maybe he hadn’t fully gotten over his cold yet. That made the most sense to him.

“I still don’t get what it means though.” The younger tells him.

“Um,” Yoongi scratches the back of his neck. “So basically. It’s affection for someone who will um. End up really hurting my feelings. And I will be unhappy because I won’t feel wanted, and – and um. The vine. I’m stuck with these feelings.”

“Oh,” Jungkook was also suddenly feeling quite ill. Was this going to be because of him? On one hand he absolutely wished it wasn’t because Yoongi was sensitive and Jungkook was an asshole. On the other hand he damn well hoped it was him and not anyone else because he was a selfish bitch like that and didn’t want _anyone_ else to make Yoongi feel that way.

“Y-yeah,” Yoongi felt the room spin.

“Are you okay?” Jungkook asked, concerned.

“No,” he says truthfully. “I think – I think I might. Throw up.”

“Wait, you’re not for real, right?” And for some reason it hurt Yoongi’s feelings for Jungkook to say that. What, was his pain not warranted? Were his feelings not valid? Of course not. He knew it. They both knew it. Or he assumed so.

Yoongi gives him a wounded look, eyes dark blue. “Why the fuck would I joke about that?” It was startling to hear him speak like this, and the sudden change in character spurred Jungkook’s natural-born Slytherin reaction.

“Well sorry for asking.” And he regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Yoongi clenches his jaw and shakes his head, grabbing his rucksack. “Hyung,” Jungkook tries to plead; god he’d really fucked up. Yoongi sniffled a little and Jungkook’s heart broke. Oh no. The older slowly makes his way to where Trelawney is standing at the front of the classroom, shoulders hunched and trembling the slightest bit.

“Professor?” Yoongi asks softly.

“Yes, my boy?” When Trelawney sees the tears in his eyes she looks alarmed, “Are you alright? What can I do for you?”

“I feel rather ill. Is it alright if I go to the infirmary?”

“Of course!” She reassures him with a light pat on the shoulder. “Why don’t we have Hoseok take you there? Mr. Jung.” Hoseok hadn’t been paying attention to anything that was happening, but when he looked up and saw Yoongi looking so upset, his instincts kicked in. Abandoning everything, he quickly hopped down the stairs and wrapped an arm around Yoongi’s shoulders, holding him close and giving him a comforting side hug.

“Please see Mr. Min to the infirmary,” Trelawney says.

“Of course,” Hoseok nods and immediately ushers Yoongi out of the classroom. As they’re leaving, Jungkook can see Yoongi rest his head on his friend’s shoulder which Hoseok responds to with a kiss on cheek. Jungkook didn’t know what the feeling was inside of him, but it disgusted him.

Behind him, Taehyung snickers. “Dude are you jealous? It doesn’t look pretty on you.”

“Fuck off,” Jungkook snaps. Jealous. Jealous? Was he Jealous? Ideally he could scoff and say _no way_ , but he fucking knew better. _Goddamnit Jimin_ , Jungkook thinks angrily.

.________________.

“Hey!” Jimin greeted, smiling brightly, nestling himself between Yoongi and Hoseok with Taehyung close behind. It was hard to hear him over the cheering crowd of their fellow students, but Yoongi was pleasantly surprised to see him when an arm was thrown around his shoulders. It’s a miracle that being touched so suddenly didn’t give him a heart attack (though he was sure his eyes conveyed his surprise), but then again his heart seemed to be breaking all day so maybe he was expecting it the startle.

“Hi guys!” Hoseok said excitedly.

“Hello,” Yoongi grinned (albeit painfully) back. “What’s up?”

“Not too much,” Jimin said as Taehyung shrugged. Then leaned to look around Yoongi to the boy who’d been standing with them. “Oh hello Jamie!” Truth be told, Jimin didn’t really feel any particular fondness or resentment towards the Hufflepuff. Jamie was nice enough, helpful, funny, smart. There was something off about him as well, but nothing he could pinpoint. If only Jimin knew what Taehyung knew; if he knew how much Jungkook fucking _hated_ this guy.

 _Time to retcon this gathering_ , Taehyung thinks. Jungkook better buy him a butterbeer for this. In true Slytherin fashion he slipped himself between Jamie and Yoongi, slinging an arm around his friend’s waist. “Do you know where Jin and Namjoon are?”

Should he feel kind of bad for snuffing Jamie like that? Maybe. Then again, he’d seen the Hufflepuff doing some less than favorable things. And Taehyung wasn’t sure what it was that made those things seem odd, but there they were and he felt a glare being burned into his skull. So that was something.

Yoongi thought about it for a second, “I think they had to do some Prefect stuff.”

“Ah, right.” Taehyung recalled Namjoon saying _something_ about a Prefect meeting before the Quidditch game, but it must’ve slipped his mind. There’s a possibility that he was preoccupied with thinking about… well truth be told he was busy thinking about Namjoon, interestingly enough.

Jamie peered around Taehyung to look at Yoongi, “Why aren’t you there then?” The older Hufflepuff didn’t quite have an answer for that. Well he _did_ have an answer but he didn’t necessarily want to talk about it, used to that particular topic being the center of many conversations he’s had before.

Taehyung blinked, looking back at him, “What?” Hoseok snickered and slipped his hand into Jimin’s back pocket, observing their conversation while Jamie just looked confused.

“You guys didn’t know? Yoongi’s a Hufflepuff Prefect.”

“You’re a _what?!"_  Jimin gaped, hip checking Hoseok who burst out laughing; Jimin really took everything in stride just like Jin. It was awesome.

“Yeah,” Yoongi said awkwardly, eyes fading to dark grey. The main reason he hadn’t told Taehyung or Jimin is because he didn’t have time for answering the multitude of questions they’d inevitably ask, and Hoseok knew it too which is why he also didn’t tell them.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jimin frowned.

“Where’s your badge!” Taehyung exclaimed, grabbing his robes and looking him over. Yoongi swatted his hands away and pulled back the part of his robes that folded over and there, on the outside, clear as day, was a badge with a big old P on it. The two just stared at it in confusion.

“It’s always been there,” Yoongi shrugs bashfully, covering it back up. “I just don’t like telling people that I’m a Prefect.”

Taehyung tilted his head, “Then why not give the position to someone else?”

“He doesn’t trust anyone else,” Hoseok explained in amusement. Then he looked at Jimin, “More to the point, why aren’t _you_ at the Prefect meeting?”

The Gryffindor hesitated, “Uh.”

“Everyone knows, Jimin,” Yoongi said in a teasing manner. And it was true. Jimin also tended to downplay his Prefect role but they all knew he had been chosen that year to join the other Prefects of the school. Yoongi doesn’t have a doubt that Jin will ask Yoongi to make sure Jimin becomes Head Boy once they’re out of school.

“Aw man.”

Taehyung waved a hand, “Why aren’t _either_ of you there?”

Yoongi sighed, eyes turning light pink, and Hoseok gave him a worried glance that he waved off. “It’s been a rough day. I-I don’t want to be there for the Head Boy and Head Girl discussion. It’s stressful and I don’t want to act like I don’t care that Jin wants to nominate _me_ .” It was true. For the longest time Jin tried to warm him up to the idea of becoming Head Boy; in fact, the moment that Jin knew he himself was going to be Head Boy he turned around, looked at Yoongi, and exclaimed, _“We’re going to be Head Boy!”_ only for Yoongi to fix him with a blank stare and, in Korean, tell him, _“No the fuck we absolutely are not.”_

Taehyung had noticed Jamie staring at him, specifically staring at the way his arm hung around Yoongi’s waist with no signs of making the older uncomfortable whatsoever. Maybe it was just the Slytherin in him but he couldn’t help but think, _I fucking hate this guy oh my god I’d take Jungkook over him any day, and that says a lot_. Perhaps he could push the other’s buttons a little.  “The reason you’re here and not there is because you don’t want to miss any of the game, hyung.”

“What?” Yoongi blinks, irises suddenly bright golden yellow. Did he hear that correctly? Did Taehyung just imply what he _that_ he implied? Really? No. No, he must’ve heard that wrong or misinterpreted it. _Stop jumping to conclusions_ , he tells himself, _it’s rude. You’re being rude_.

“Uh,” Hoseok spends a good few seconds examining everyone’s faces, and he swore it was like examining a renaissance painting. Jimin looked like he was going to burst into hysterical laughter, Yoongi looked like a scandalized otherworldly being, Taehyung was smiling innocently, and Jamie (peeking over Taehyung’s shoulder) looked appalled. It was incredible.

“Well Jungkookie’s playing right?” Taehyung started sweetly. “Wouldn’t want to miss that, right? It’s good to support your friends.”

Yoongi looks at him for some time but the Slytherin doesn’t break at all and eventually the Hufflepuff  stares directly into the younger’s eyes and slowly (in Korean) says, “ _Whether you can understand me or not, pay attention. This is not the day to fucking test me, Kim Taehyung. Don’t make me kick your ass. I’m sorry for being mean._ ” Both Taehyung and Jimin immediately let go of Yoongi and turn to Hoseok who simply clears his throat and turns to look at the Quidditch pitch as if he didn’t see anything. Maybe Taehyung made a mistake. Oh well.

“ _Welcome to the second game of the year!_ ” The voice came loud and clear over the speaker, and the whole stadium roared. “ _This match is Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!_ ”

They all forget about the awkwardness for a second and cheer as the players fly around the field. The first thing Yoongi does is look for Jungkook and once he spots the younger, he feels fucking stupid because with all that’s happened today he _shouldn’t_ be so excited. Whatever.

“I’m nervous,” Jimin says once the cheering has died down a little and the game has begun.

“Why?” Hoseok asked.

“Jungkook’s never played Keeper before,” he says. “Usually he’s a Chaser.” That’s something Yoongi had noted; he’s pretty sure he heard the younger complain about it for a little while before then becoming really excited at the prospect of being able to single-handedly stop the other team from scoring. It was a very Slytherin trait of his: Wanting all the glory possible.

“Jungkookie has always been a keeper.” Taehyung laughs way too hard at his own joke. In fact, he laughs so hard that Yoongi and Hoseok start laughing as well just because of how hysterical the younger found the bad joke to be. Laughing that hard at your own joke was kind of sad, but they didn’t expect anything less.

“Very funny.” Yoongi rolls his teal eyes a little but smiles. Under his breath he says, “I already knew that.”

“What?” Taehyung looked at him.

“N-nothing,” Yoongi manages, but the Slytherin’s knowing smile grates his nerves a little.

“I’m sure he’ll do fine,” Jamie butts in, sounding a bit sour. Taehyung feels a bit of twisted pride. Yes. Excellent. _Good. Be upset. Leave us alone. All of us._ But they all stand and watch, waiting to see what will happen. They see a girl zoom across the field and the announcer jumps on the speaker again.

“ _Looks like Slytherin Captain Marley Finch has already taken possession of the Quaffle and is going in for a goal!_ ” They all hold their breath, but ultimately… “ _Ooo, and she_ just barely _missed!_ ”

“Damn,” Taehyung cursed. Then he shouted, “C’mon Finch you’ve got this!” Just then a figure softly crashes into Yoongi’s back, two hands on his shoulders, and he’s so used to this kind of greeting that he doesn’t even flinch. In fact, he feels a little bit more calm if anything.

“Hey, what’d I miss?” Namjoon asks, leaning over his shoulder. Then he looks to see who’s all standing there and smiled. “Oh, hi Jamie.”

Now the thing is, in comparison to the rest of Yoongi’s friends, Jamie actually likes Namjoon (Yoongi was almost never without him), so he greets the older happily; a greeting that doesn’t sit well with Taehyung. Without meaning to, the young Slytherin reaches back and grabs the edge of Namjoon’s robes. _Get your own_ , he thinks. He pauses, _Wait what?_

“Not much,” Yoongi replies to his friend. “Game nearly just started.”

Jin grabs onto Hoseok’s arm and takes a quick sweep of the field. “I forgot that Jungkook was going to be Keeper from now on.”

Taehyung sees his opening, “Jungkookie’s always been—”

Jimin says _Shut up_ at the same time Yoongi says _You_ just _made that joke_. The scandalized look on Taehyung’s face made Hoseok laugh and Namjoon chuckle. Then he pats the Slytherin on the head, “I’m sure it was pretty amusing  when you told it, Tae.” And it makes Taehyung glow.

“You’re too nice to him,” Jimin sighs. The crowd suddenly seems to grow tense with excitement, and it draws their attention to the game—something they should have been paying attention to anyways.

“ _And Gryffindor Chaser Jeremy Voight is going in for a goal. He’s moving fast! Can Jeon save it?_ ” Oh no. This was Jungkook’s moment. Was he going to fail? He’d been working so hard for this. It was all on him now.

“C’mon Kookie,” Yoongi mumbles, eyes going quite a plum colour.

“ _And he saves it!_ ” Everyone cheers, and even though it’s a little too loud for his liking, Yoongi cheers too. Somewhere in his mind a selfish part of him was screaming that he’s still mad at Jungkook and shouldn’t be rooting for him as eagerly. He promptly ignored that voice in favor of the majority of him that was saying to _not_ cheer is rude and he’s not that petty.

“Thank god,” he sighed, thinking nobody heard him but not seeing the look Namjoon and Taehyung exchange. Oh were they going to bring that up later. Actually, upon reflection… they shake their heads. Yoongi was delicate and sensitive. That would be a terrible idea. Hoseok would have their arses.

“ _Now we can see Chen Yuu sending a Bludger after Seeker Solei Mercur. Mercur just dodges the Bludger, but has still not caught sight of the Snitch._ ”

“I don’t know who to cheer for,” Hoseok looks truly caught between a rock and a hard place; does he cheer for his friend or for his boyfri – er. Good friend’s house?

“Jungkook said I _had_ to cheer for him,” Jimin tells them.

“Well he’s your best friend,” Yoongi points at him.

“That’s what he said too.”

“Cheer for him.” Taehyung shrugged, “House Pride can come later.”

Jamie once again (to Taehyung’s irritation) joined the conversation, “Isn’t it bad for a Gryffindor Prefect to be cheering for Slytherin?” But for what it’s worth he didn’t sound rude or pointed. Just curious. So Taehyung answers in kind.

“Not when your best friend is Jeon Jungkook and you know he’ll be salty for weeks if you don’t cheer for him.”

“You make a really good point,” Jimin agrees. “Besides, a salty Jungkook is a bad Jungkook. Nobody wants to deal with that.”

“Do we have to cheer for him?” Namjoon asks, resting his elbow on Taehyung’s shoulder.

“You don’t _have to_.” Taehyung said, absentmindedly reaching up to the Ravenclaw’s hand and playing with his fingers. “Only Chim and I do. Yoongi-hyung should too.”

“What?” Yoongi, who had been paying attention to the game, looked at the younger in shock, eyes going red. “Why me?” Oh he looks kind of upset, and with having narrowly escaped with his life no more than ten minutes ago, Taehyung realizes he might’ve made a mistake with that.

Jimin comes to his rescue, “I think he was excited for you to come to the game.”

“Oh.” His eyes fall back to a light pink. He didn’t mean to snap at Taehyung like that (though later after asking Hoseok about it would come to find he didn’t snap whatsoever) and upon reflection found it was kind of embarrassing.

“ _Look at Katy Finch go! She’s closing in on the Gryffindor goal. So close! Oh! And she scores! 10 points to Slytherin!_ ” They cheer and Taehyung in particular claps rather loudly to cheer on his housemate. A group of students beside them moves a bit too quickly and knocks Jamie into Taehyung who jostles Namjoon’s elbow only for the Ravenclaw to ultimately accidentally hit Yoongi in the face.

“Whoops,” Namjoon cringes when he sees Yoongi’s hands fly to his nose clearly still quite injured. He gives Yoongi half a hug in apology, “I’m sorry, hyung.” Both Jimin and Jin yell across the others to scold the group of third years who were the cause of the issue.

Yoongi is quiet for a long time, trying to contain his irritation. They all hold their breath, praying he wasn’t too upset. It was difficult when he was upset; it threw off the dynamic of their whole friend group. Eventually Yoongi just says, quite eloquently, “Ow.”

They breathed a sigh of relief.

“What happened to your nose again?” Jamie asked. Everyone realized they might have relaxed a little too soon because that was a rather sore area for them after how Namjoon reacted earlier that day.

“I tripped,” Yoongi says, eyes lime green.

“Into a wall?”

“Actually yes,” Yoongi let a bit of agitation into his voice, “that’s exactly what happened.”

“But you’re doing better?” Hoseok asked gently, trying to bring Yoongi back from the inevitable panic attack that seemed to be rising to the surface.

“A bit,” Yoongi gave him a grateful smile, “Should be nearly healed in a two or three weeks.”

Jamie nodded. “Just in time for the trip to Hogsmeade.”

“I guess,” Yoongi shrugged, the annoyance seeping back in.

“You guess?”

 _Oh my fucking god_ , Taehyung thought. _This guy doesn’t know when to fucking quit_ . He feels someone jostle his shoulder and when he looks at Namjoon he can see that they are in agreement about that. Namjoon didn’t _dislike_ Jamie but he was starting to. It was obvious to all of them that Yoongi was in distress, but Jamie seemed to be poking his buttons on purpose.

“The trips to Hogsmeade aren’t really that fun.” Yoongi’s completely disinterested now, watching the players zoom around the field. Hoseok and Namjoon can tell that without a familiar voice in the conversation, Yoongi often felt self-conscious and nervous, so they jumped in.

“He hates going,” Hoseok teases lightly.

“I do not!” Yoongi pouts at him.

“ _Daysha Lane comes out of nowhere with the Quaffle! She zooms by and_ … _10 points to Gryffindor!_ ” Everyone around them _aw’s_ and it takes a moment for them to realize that means that Jungkook couldn’t save it. They look and see his body heave with a sigh, proof he’s upset with himself. Yoongi worries at his bottom lip, hoping it doesn’t throw him too far off his game.

 _C’mon Jungkook you can do this_ , he thinks.

“Damnit,” Jimin mutters.

“You got this, Jungkook!” Taehyung calls to his friend.

Once the volume has died down, Jamie jumps at another chance to continue his essentially one-sided conversation with Yoongi.

“You hate going to Hogsmeade?”

“I don’t _hate_ it,” Yoongi says, “It’s just really not that interesting.”

“I’m sure it could be interesting if you wanted it to be,” the younger Hufflepuff smiles. “Maybe I could go with you.” And Taehyung is about to throw hands, which Namjoon notes and quickly grabs the Slytherin’s hand and gives a warning glance. But he was irritated too; it wasn’t just annoying that Jamie continued to talk to Yoongi after the older was clearly not interested, it was even worse that he was clearly doing it just to basically ask him out.

“Maybe,” Yoongi gives him a strained smile, but Namjoon and Hoseok exchange glances.

 _Unlikely_.

.________________.

“I’m so fucking mad,” Jungkook threw his helmet across the room.

Taehyung sighed, “Jungkook.”

“I can’t believe that happened.” Taehyung didn’t know if Jungkook hadn’t heard him or if he’d just ignored him, but both scenarios seemed entirely possible at this point.

“Jungkook.”

Stopping his pacing, he stared off into the distance, “What the fuck did I do wrong?”

“Jungkook!”

He whirled around, throwing his hands up. “ _What?!_ ”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” Taehyung started, “but unless you weren’t paying attention? We won the game. Slytherin won.”

“I don’t care about the game,” Jungkook scoffed as if it should be obvious.

“Oh?” Now that was just confusing. What was the big deal?

“What the hell does Jamie Davis have that I don’t?”

Taehyung’s mind went blank and all he could say was, “Oh my fucking god.”

“Stop looking so fucking smug,” Jungkook glared.

Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest, visibly 100% done with the situation. “Honestly I don’t think you’ll ever realize that being in shock and being smug are not the same thing.”

“Whatever,” Jungkook snaps. “I don’t care. Stasia asked me out anyways.”

“Listen,” Taehyung started slowly. “Stasia is really nice, and she’s super pretty.”

“Yeah, and?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow as if everything he was saying was fine and normal and absolutely not an insane thing to say. Which it was. It was completely insane.

“Jungkook.” Taehyung paused. “You’re really gay. You’re exceptionally gay. There isn’t even the tiniest bit of you that is interested in girls.”

“That’s not true!” Jungkook flounders to answer.

Taehyung shrugs, “Yes it is, but it doesn’t matter because you’re not going to believe me until this all blows up in your face anyways. So just enjoy it right now.”

“I will. Fuck you. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t?” Honestly he’s a fucking child. Jungkook is so emotionally constipated it’s ridiculous. Even at the best of times he had trouble getting the words out, and when he did it was unfiltered. Taehyung had never fought with him like this before, and it was draining. Is this what Jimin felt like _all_ the time? _I will never tell him to stop complaining ever again. No I won’t but I’ll understand now_.

Jungkook rolled his shoulders, “No.”

“Right. Okay sure.” Running a hand through his hair, Taehyung realized that his friend was actually dead set on doing this. It was going to blow up in his face, and Taehyung _almost_ couldn’t wait for it to happen. “You do realize that Yoongi only said yes because he’s too nice to say no, right?”

“He still said yes.” Jungkook pointed out grumpily.

“Stop being so petty. It’s your own damn fault for hurting his feelings.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Normally Taehyung was so laid back, but to listen to Jungkook be _that_ self-centered was absolutely insane. Could he even do this anymore? God. Absolutely not.

“You’re an idiot.” Taehyung shakes his head and walks towards the door, “I have shit to do. Good luck being miserable.”

“Fine!” Jungkook calls after him, wanting to get the last word in. It didn’t matter though. In the end they both had the sneaking suspicion that Taehyung would definitely get the last word and that Yoongi would get a word after that. After leaving his friend who was in the middle of a mid-school crisis, Taehyung went straight to find Yoongi sitting alone in the Great Hall.

“Hey Yoongi-hyung?”

Yoongi who had been immersed in reading a book, looked up at him, “Yeah?”

And if Taehyung wasn’t so not-so secretly in love with Namjoon he’d probably really like Yoongi; the Hufflepuff was cute and nice and everything he could see Jungkook wanting and needing in a significant other. _I cannot believe he’s letting this slip away from him_ . Taehyung doesn’t know where to start so he just starts talking, “Jungkook has kind of really fucked up today and I don’t know how to apologize for him. But he likes you a _lot_ and he’s being stubborn and he doesn’t realize what he’s missing because you’re really fantastic and—”

“Taehyung,” Yoongi interrupted, eyes dark grey. “What are you trying to say.”

“You don’t have to say yes,” the Slytherin started, “but I was wondering. Do you want to maybe. I don’t know. Go out sometime?” The offer was punctuated with a bright smile, but Yoongi was confused.

“Go out?”

“Yeah, like. On a date.”

“O-oh.” Man could his eyes change fast. That pink was really nice. Taehyung bet Jungkook lost his mind over it. Quite literally, it seems. _Bad joke, bad taste_ , he thinks to himself.

“I know you like Jungkook a lot, and this doesn’t have to be romantic at all, but calling it a date I think might…” he hesitates. It would sound bad to call it what it is: A revenge jealousy ploy to pay Jungkook back for being an idiot. However, it’s also not that at all. Taehyung really felt bad. Namjoon had gone on and on about being kind to Yoongi because he really did take everything personally and was really hard on himself. “ I want to help him realize that he’s being a jerk and I don’t want you to just suffer through it all alone. So I wanted to take you out.” Noting how uncomfortable the Hufflepuff seemed, he added, “You don’t have to say yes!”

Yoongi waves a hand, fluffing up his hair nervously, “No, I just. I didn’t expect that. Um. Can I think about it? I-I don’t want to say no, but this is new for me. Even as a non-romantic date.” And that’s the best answer Taehyung could have hoped for.

“Sure!” He smiles, “Yeah totally!” They parted ways and Yoongi went to the seventh floor to where he knew Namjoon would be in the Room of Requirement. Earlier in their years at Hogwarts, Namjoon (often teased for being clumsy and awkward) desperately wanted a safe and comfortable place he could study or relax and the room revealed itself to him. Soon after, he brought Yoongi and Hoseok to the room as well as he realized it would be the perfect place for Yoongi to take a step back from everything.

When he walked in, Yoongi found Namjoon sitting in a big comfortable blue velvet chair that was placed facing a yellow couch both nestled beside a fire. Looking up from his homework, Namjoon realized that Yoongi seemed nervous about something and pushed the papers and textbooks aside.

“So, um.” Yoongi put his bag down and stood there awkwardly.

“Yeah?”

The Hufflepuff worried at his bottom lip, “Taehyung asked me out?”

“Did he really?” And that was absolutely not the response Yoongi was expecting. Namjoon looked happy, almost smug.

“Yes.” Yoongi nodded, looking at the fire, “And no.”

Namjoon crossed his legs, “What does that mean?”

“He told me. I mean.” Yoongi frowned, shifting uncomfortably, “I was confused, but he said that Jungkook’s messed up and is being a massive jerk and that he wanted to help Jungkook by asking me out? Somehow?”

“That’s really cute.” Namjoon tells him with a bright smile. Then he sighed and grimaced, “Taehyung isn’t wrong though. Jungkook’s being a huge bitch. You probably didn’t hear about it but Stasia Lebelle asked him out and he said yes. Because he’s an idiot.”

Yoongi felt his heart break and his eyes burn. Of course. How could _he_ be such an idiot? How could he let himself develop feelings for someone like Jungkook? For someone who liked to play with people’s emotions. Voice breaking, he very honestly said, “I want to die.”

“I know, hyung,” Namjoon said softly, holding out his hand. “Come here.” Yoongi sniffled and made his way over, curling up in Namjoon’s lap and letting the Ravenclaw just hug him, shushing him gently. “It’s okay, Yoongi. What did you tell Taehyung? About the date, I mean.”

Yoongi sighed, nestling himself against Namjoon’s body, “I said I’d think about it, but um. You like him though. Right?”

Namjoon broke into a huge smile and squeezed him reassuringly, “Oh don’t worry we talked about it. It was his idea but I’m totally supportive.”

“Of course you are,” Yoongi laughed weakly, wiping away his tears. “I love you, Namjoon.”

“I love you too, hyung,” he says as he gives Yoongi a pat on the head. Then he gestures, “Now go back to your dorm, crawl into bed, and eat some cinnamon biscuits. You’ve earned them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know WHY I let myself hurt Yoongi like this. He deserves the world. THIS GETS BETTER! THINGS GET SOOOOO MUCH BETTER, TRUST ME. 
> 
> Anyways, try not to hate me :')


	4. House Of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi had tried to be resilient, but he had been falling so hard and so fast that he knew, he just knew, that he’d be screwed. This was going to be the hardest class yet. It’d be a miracle if he didn’t run out of there sobbing.

To say that things were now awkward between Yoongi and Jungkook would be quite the understatement. Every class they had together was now filled with stale air as Jungkook adamantly pretended Yoongi didn’t even exist. In return Yoongi was losing it; falling behind in classes, losing sleep, nonverbal most days, and constantly at war with himself. What did he do wrong? Why was Jungkook acting like this? It was fine if Jungkook didn’t like Yoongi. That was the Hufflepuff’s thought from the beginning anyways. No matter what Taehyung tried to tell him, no matter what he  _ thought  _ he felt… no. Jungkook never had feelings for him and never would.

With Stasia now hanging around their friend group, everyone started to shift. More oft than not, Yoongi found himself making excuses to leave, on the verge of tears 90% of the time. Taehyung and Hoseok almost always went after him after giving Jungkook a disappointed glare, but sometimes Namjoon and Seokjin went as well. Though he tried to pretend like it didn’t bother him, Jungkook got sick to his stomach with the knowledge that it was  _ his  _ fault that this was all happening. It didn’t help with the way that Namjoon absolutely refused to speak to him whatsoever and in turn Taehyung started to ghost him as well. 

_ Maybe don’t take Yoongi on a date then _ , he thinks angrily. Oh and had Jungkook had a field day when he found out about that. Any time Taehyung was friendly to Yoongi while Jungkook was around made him bitter and act out of turn. The one who probably was the most lost on the whole situation was Stasia, and it’s not like any of them disliked her; she was a sweetheart and was incredibly kind to everyone she talked to. Lord knows she was too good for Jungkook, but that’s not what made his friends the most upset. Jimin and Taehyung  _ knew  _ Jungkook was near repulsed by the idea of being with a girl, and Stasia deserved better than someone who was just using her for an obvious jealousy ploy. A ploy that would blow up in his face. As Jimin had put it, “ _ Jungkook, you’ve been petty before and that’s okay. Who isn’t sometimes? But no matter what you say about this situation, I will  _ never  _ support the way you’re treating Yoongi  _ or  _ Taehyung. I know you’re going to say I’m talking out of my ass, but I’ve never seen you be as mean as you’re being to hyung. _ ” 

Taehyung was a little less gentle as he’d said, “ _ You’re being a right cunt and I’m ashamed to call you my friend. Do you even know how badly you’re tearing our entire group apart? Yoongi-hyung is so sensitive, Jungkook. You  _ know  _ that.  _ You fucking know that!  _ Yet you’re still treating him this way? You’re treating  _ all  _ of us this way? It’s pathetic _ .” That’s where Jungkook and Taehyung had lost most of their mutual understanding with their friendship falling apart. Though they were still considering each other as their friend, It was strained. It made Jungkook feel horrible because deep down he  _ knew  _ his friends were right. This is probably the worst he’s fucked up in their entire time of knowing him and Jimin had grown up with him! But at this point, Jungkook didn’t know what to do because he was so ashamed of himself. 

So Jimin and Taehyung were waiting. Waiting for this to go south, like they knew it was going to. For what it’s worth though (and for how mad he was) Taehyung had been working a bit of recon behind the scenes. From the very beginning, he’d tell Yoongi to just hold on and trust that this would work because Jungkook is too stubborn and conceited to realize how dumb he was being on his own. Yoongi just told him it wasn’t worth it, that Jungkook never liked him, and that maybe, with time and distance, he would get over it. Jungkook was with Stasia, and she was incredible and pretty and outgoing and everything he wasn’t. Yoongi could never be better than her. And though things were difficult, after a week of Taehyung, Hoseok, and Namjoon occupying his attention with humor and love, he was starting to feel better. Truly he was.

That is when the Amortentia unit in Potions finally came around. Yoongi had  _ tried  _ to be resilient, but he had been falling so hard and so fast that he knew, he just  _ knew _ , that he’d be screwed. This was going to be the hardest class yet. It’d be a miracle if he didn’t run out of there sobbing. It was a relief that Hoseok was sat right beside him, a reassuring hand on his arm.

“Good afternoon, class.” Slughorn greeted them with a smile. Gesturing to the potion stand on the desk at the front of the room he continued on, “Today we will be discussing this potion right here. Does anyone have a guess as to what it is?” 

Yoongi specifically did  _ not  _ raise his hand, partially focused on keeping his gaze straight ahead and partially focused on praying that the potion did  _ not  _ smell the way that he thought it smelled. The eyes he felt staring at him didn’t help at all. Luckily others were happy to participate in this unit. Nearly everyone’s excited about something like this. Eagerly, Taehyung raised his hand, waiting for his name to be called before speaking. “That’s Amortentia. It’s the strongest love potion in the world.”

“Correct Mr. Kim,” Slughorn laughed a bit. “This potion is unique in that is smells different to every person completely depending on who or what they find most attractive.” Oh and how funny would it be if Yoongi happened to smell vanilla and peppermint and coffee? How fucking funny would that be. God he really hoped he didn’t get called on for the demonstration—he didn’t even have the nonverbal excuse! Hoseok was his translator in the classes they had together. Shit.

Slughorn cleared his throat, “Alright. Now we will have a few students come up to the front of the class and tell us what it is that they smell.” Immediately almost every girl in the class raised their hand, but Slughorn was never a teacher to call on the obvious and willing. It was an encouraging push, as he described it. Instead, he first calls on Kelly Burber, a quiet girl who was on the Quidditch team with Jungkook. 

When she comes to the front of the room, Slughorn briefly lifts the stopper on the potion and lets Kelly smell it before closing it up again. While it’s uncovered, Yoongi can catch a whiff of it, as can most of the class, and he already feels his heart sink. For a moment, Kelly stands there silently before clearing her throat, “I smell oranges, ginger, and… clove?”

The lack of embarrassment on her face told them she was perfectly aware of who this was, and that they weren’t currently in the class or that she was unashamed.  _ Lucky _ , Yoongi thinks sadly. Not that he expected a Slytherin to be embarrassed anyways. Apparently they had no shame.  _ Stop being rude _ .

“Thank you Kelly,” Slughorn says, patting the girl’s shoulder and gesturing for her to sit down. “Now who’s next? What about you Mr. Kim. You guessed what the potion was. Would you like a turn?” 

Taehyung wasted no time in taking Kelly’s place at the front, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Slughorn once again lifted the stopper and let Taehyung smell it for a few seconds before closing it up again. First he blinked, seeming to realize something before smiling sheepishly, “I smell… parchment. Eucalyptus. And Pine?”

Yoongi blinked.  _ That’s what Namjoon smells like _ , he thought. Holy shit. Exchanging glances with Hoseok they were both under the same impression: They’re gonna be so fucking annoying together.  _ They’ll be cute too _ , he thinks.  _ Don’t let Jungkook make you so cynical _ . Bashfully, Taehyung had made his way back to his seat and Slughorn was about to call for another volunteer. Yoongi had a terrible, terrible feeling that it was going to be him. Of course it would be him. 

“Mr. Min,” Slughorn said cheerily. “I know your nose is broken but your sense of smell must still be sharp as ever!” Laughing at his own joke, Slughorn waved him to the front. “Please come and tell us what you smell.” 

And that’s just great. He knew it was going to come to this eventually; life just liked to truly screw him over lately. This was part of the natural order of events. Hoseok quietly told him it would be okay and gave him a small push to get out of his seat. Yoongi moved mechanically, the anxiety in his chest telling him to just run as fast as he could, but he stayed the course. This was his death sentence, and it was fine.  _ It’s fine _ . 

It felt like it took seven hundred years to get to the front of the room and when he did, he stared at his hands.  _ He’s right there _ , Yoongi thinks, knowing that Jungkook’s seat was near the center of the room.  _ Why is he right there? Oh my god I’m going to vomit. _

Patiently he waited for Slughorn to open the potion, already sick to his stomach with the exact knowledge of what it is he would smell. Slughorn closes it up and turns to him, “So what is it for you then? I expect Mr. Jung will translate for us.” Yoongi sighed and looked up at Hoseok who was smiling encouragingly, then he lifted his hands and signed for the other to speak. 

“Mint? Peppermint,” Hoseok says. “He says he smells peppermint, vanilla, and coffee.” Yoongi wondered what colour his eyes were; everyone in the class was staring in awe, whispering to themselves, but he assumed that’s because they’re much more interested in his eyes than his answer. It’s not like they would have any inkling as to who Yoongi was talking about anyways. Nobody paid enough attention to things like smell. They should. 

Meanwhile, Jungkook was particularly focused on the constant shift of the Hufflepuff’s eyes from dark blue to that deep strawberry.  _ Wow _ , he thought. It was lovely. But for some reason those colours hurt his heart to look at.  _ Why is he so beautiful, I don’t get it.  _ Jungkook thought angrily.  _ It’s not fair. God _ damnit  _ Jimin! _

As quickly as Yoongi could, he went back to his seat, cheeks red, eyes stinging, and gaze cast downward, leaving an oblivious Slughorn behind. More than anything he just wanted Jungkook to stop looking at him. God he really hoped.  _ Just please. After ignoring me for so long. Please stop looking at me, I can’t take it _ . 

“You did so well, hyung.” Hoseok whispers to him, rubbing his shoulder a bit. It pains him to see his friend’s body heave shakily, attempting to hold back tears. There was now only one more student to be chosen for the demonstration and of  _ course  _ it happened to be the one and only person that Yoongi didn’t want to hear from. He already knew that Stasia smelled like apples and lemons. It’s not like he needed it to be rubbed in his face by hearing about it from someone who was infatuated with her. 

_ I really can’t do this _ , he thinks, breaking into a cold sweat as the room spins. 

“Who would like to be our last demonstration?” Slughorn asked. “Ah, Mr. Jeon!” He points to Jungkook, pleasantly surprised to see one of his favourite pupils raising his hand, actually interested in the class. “Please, do come up and let us all know what it is that you smell.”

Yoongi didn’t turn to look, didn’t raise his stare, tried as hard as he could to make this as easy on him as possible. If he didn’t have to see it happening, maybe that lump in his throat would go away. If he didn’t have to see it happening, the blood rushing in his ears, and the panicked thoughts in his head, and way his eyes stung… maybe it would go away. Maybe. And to think he’d come so far only for his confidence to be burned to the ground like this.

One last time, the stopper on the potion was removed and Jungkook leaned forward, so sure that he knew exactly what he was about to smell. Although things rarely went to plan with Jungkook’s emotions, and slowly, so slowly he could see Jimin’s warning coming to fruition. This was exploding right before his eyes. 

“Oh. I-I smell. Uh. I smell. Roses,” he cleared his throat a little. “And strawberry candies. And cinnamon biscuits.” Yoongi froze, all of the air in his lungs vanishing. Beside him, Hoseok let out a small  _ oh _ . Carefully Yoongi looked up and when his eyes inevitably met Jungkook’s the younger quickly looked away, face very noticeably red. Yoongi then looked at Taehyung who just smiled knowingly and waggled his eyebrows. 

_ Oh _ , he thought.  _ So I wasn’t hearing things wrong. _

“Thank you, Mr. Jeon,” Slughorn said. “Now we can continue on with the lesson.” Jungkook slowly made his way back to his seat, looking as if he’d seen a ghost and careful not to go  _ anywhere  _ near Yoongi. And for the next hour all he could think about was the look on the older’s face. That shock mixed with that incredible violet. It was so,  _ so  _ beautiful to him. Almost impossibly so. 

So sure… Jungkook had been  _ so sure  _ that he would get up there and smell… what did Stasia smell like again? Fruit maybe? Uh. That seemed about right. Possibly. But no. Instead he’d smelled what is the most unmistakably Yoongi. He thought he’d gotten over it, not fallen further in love. How fucking foolish was he? Never in his life had he felt so goddamned stupid than right at that moment. 

When class was called, Yoongi was the first to leave with Hoseok chasing after, ignoring everyone and everything in favor of getting the hell out of there. Jungkook and Taehyung were some of the last to file out, having been kept behind by people wanting to talk to Jungkook. (They were all rather disappointed to find that Jungkook was completely detached from every conversation, almost unbearably so.) Silently walking together through the halls to where their friends were, Jungkook had to steel himself.

Once they’d reached an abandoned corridor, Jungkook begrudgingly reached out to stop Taehyung. Then he sighed and said, “Go on. Go ahead and say it.”

Taehyung gave his friend a pitied look, “I don’t actually take satisfaction in this, Jungkook. We’ve been at odds but you’re one of my best friends in the world and I love you. You were definitely a twat, but you don’t owe  _ me  _ an apology. I also want you to know that I definitely asked Yoongi out to spite you.”

“I fucking knew it!” Jungkook gaped at him. Taehyung was just making everything worse! Going and asking Yoongi out like Jungkook  _ wasn’t  _ in love with the guy. Wait what? 

“What kind of revelation did you just have?” Taehyung asks, pointing at him. 

“I-I um… Nothing,” he mutters, continuing on walking. 

The other catches up with him and they’re quiet before Taehyung says, “I  _ do  _ want you to know that we haven’t been on a single romantic date. It’s always a study date with Namjoon. Yoongi knows why I asked him out too. The unfortunate part is that he absolutely doesn’t believe you have any feelings for him whatsoever. You ignored him for almost two weeks, dude. Neither Jimin or I were exaggerating when we told you Yoongi’s really sensitive and he’s  _ really  _ hurting over this. But he’s starting to get better. And I don’t want you going anywhere near him with your feelings until you’re positive you’ll be careful with his.” Jungkook had nothing to say to that whatsoever. There really wasn’t anything he  _ could  _ say at this point. 

Running a hand through his hair he thinks,  _ I’ve really fucked up, oh my god _ . 

“Don’t lose your head.” Taehyung stops him this time. “I just want you to think about what you’re going to do with Stasia.” Right. Stasia. Oh my god, Stasia. 

“Taehyung,” Jungkook turns to his friend in a panic, “I’m  _ really  _ gay! I have no idea what the hell I was thinking. I don’t like girls. At all. I think about attractive guys all the time!”

“You think about Yoongi all the time,” Taehyung corrected him.

“Yeah! Specifically him!” Whoa, the other was not expecting that at all. Defiance at the most was what he thought he was going to hear, but to have Jungkook straight up agreeing with him with no complaints voiced? This was a serious situation. “How the fuck do I tell Stasia?”

Taehyung grabbed the other’s shoulders to try to calm him, unused to seeing him so scared and frantic. “Jungkook, listen. Stasia is  _ so  _ nice. I think you just tell her the truth. If you just say that you made a mistake because you’re running away from your feelings for someone else, she’ll understand.” And Jungkook didn’t like the idea of admitting to anyone that he’d messed up, but at this point pretty much everyone knows. There was no other option. 

“Damn,” he sighed. 

“It’s okay,” Taehyung smiled brightly at him. “That’s not even the hard part. What are you going to say to Yoongi?”

“What do you mean what I’m going to say to Yoongi?” Jungkook looks at him like he’s insane, “There’s no way in hell he’s interested in me. Not now, anyways.” Taehyung felt like he was losing his mind; did Jungkook even pay attention in class? Did he miss that entire part where Yoongi smelled the most powerful love potion in the world and fucking described him? Not to mention every single sign the older’s been sending him for who knows how long.  _ Stupid _ .

“Jungkook,” Taehyung takes a steadying breath. “I love you to bits but… You’re a fucking idiot. Pay attention in class, and maybe you’d learn something really important.”

“Excuse me?” Jungkook asked, clearly offended; he thought they were past this! He already felt like a right mug, he didn’t need this. 

Sensing his friend’s insanity rising steadily, Taehyung tried to be more delicate, “Do you know what Yoongi said the Amortentia smelled like to him?”

“I was distracted,” Jungkook says quietly, recalling the way his heart ached watching the change of the elder’s eyes. What was it that made them look that way? What in the world was he feeling? Yoongi looked  _ so  _ sad. Was it his fault? Shit. It was, wasn’t it?

“I know,” Taehyung commented. “But if you’d paid attention you’d know that he smelled peppermint, vanilla, and coffee. Does Jimin smell like that? No. Does Namjoon smell like that? No. Do Hoseok or Seokjin smell like that? Do I smell like that? Absolutely not. You know who smells like peppermint, vanilla, and coffee? I’ll let you take one guess.” 

Jungkook looked conflicted, like he wasn’t sure what it was that he was supposed to say. So he stayed completely silent, shrugging a bit.

“ _ You _ Jungkook,” he says. “That’s what  _ you  _ smell like. I don’t know how you could  _ ever  _ think otherwise. I mean, do you really like Yoongi-hyung that much?” The singular raised eyebrow that Jungkook gave him was the only answer that Taehyung needed, and he was shocked. Shocked beyond comparison that a boy he’d known to only care about food, sleep, and his best friends had started to feel so strongly for someone quite new. Romantically no less!

_ I should’ve known it was serious when Kook said he smelled roses _ . Nobody they new smelled anything like roses. Except Yoongi. Taehyung took Jungkook’s hand to really grab his attention and ground him from the anxiety attack they both felt coming, “I want you to take a deep breath and think, okay? Just think a little about what you’d say to Yoongi. Hyung really truly likes you, but you really truly hurt him.”

“I’m scared, Tae. I’m  _ really  _ scared.” Jungkook squeezes his friend’s hand, frowning down at his feet. 

“To be completely honest, I’m not supposed to tell you this, but… Yoongi really doesn’t like having romantic feelings and the fact that you tried to exploit his feelings to make him jealous, and to ice him like that, kind of makes him regret liking you in the first place.” What Taehyung was saying wasn’t helpful, and he knew it. But it needed to be said. Jungkook had to know what he was walking into. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he said softly. “I really like him but I’m just. There’s no way he’ll accept me. Any apology I make? Is fucking useless.” 

“In the event that he shoots you down just remember one really important thing. It doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. You’ve done some bad things yes, but you are not your actions. And hyung doesn’t hate you,” Taehyung pulled Jungkook along, noting they’d been standing for too long and their friends might be wondering where they were. Jungkook followed after, suddenly feeling very,  _ very  _ bad about his current situation. It wasn’t fair; just because Jungkook couldn’t handle his emotions like a normal person didn’t mean that Yoongi deserved to be treated like that. He deserved a lot more.

“I’m a fucking dick,” Jungkook said quietly as they rounded the corner. Taehyung didn’t reply. There really wasn’t anything else to say at this point. Jungkook was a fucking dick, and they both knew it. 

When they finally reached their friends, something immediately felt off. On a superficial level, it all seemed fine. Namjoon, Jimin, and Seokjin were talking. Hoseok and Yoongi were talking. It was wrong. The look on Yoongi’s face was terrible, and it made Jungkook sick. That bright, bright blue that he knew meant terror… he hadn’t seen it for more than a few seconds at a time, but this time it was steady. And Jungkook suspected that he was the reason why. 

“Hey,” Jimin said to them, eyeing Jungkook; it was weird to see him look like this, not to mention the fact that Taehyung was holding his hand. The only time that happened was when…  _ oh no _ . Something terrible happened. 

Jungkook was about to reply when he saw someone approaching from the opposite direction.  _ Stasia _ , he thought. Shit, he had to do this  _ right _ now, before it did any more damage. Quickly walking to meet her, careful not to touch her in a familiar manner lest Yoongi be watching, he asked her, “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

“Sure,” she said with a kind smile. As they walked off, Jungkook really tried not to pay attention to the way their friends stared after them. Once they were out of earshot, Jungkook sighed a bit. Stasia gave him a concerned look, “What did you want to talk about?”

Jungkook didn’t even know where to start. “I wanted to tell you that I made a mistake.”

“What?” She didn’t seem to understand.

“You’re incredibly pretty, and you’re so kind,” Jungkook told her, not meeting her eyes. “I just. I’ve been trying to ignore my feelings for someone else and it ended up in me quite literally ignoring that someone else. I really hurt them, and to continue on like this isn’t fair to either of you. There’s someone who can do so much better for you than I ever will. I mean, I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m, like – Gay. Stasia,” he looks up at her with wide, concerned eyes. “I’m super gay.”

“Jungkook,” she says with a little smile. “I’m not upset or disappointed.”

“Really?” Well that was a surprise. Absolutely not what he expected.

“Of course,” she laughs a bit. “You’re a really good guy, but even from the beginning it was kind of clear that there was someone else on your mind,” her gaze wanders over to where Hoseok is sitting beside Yoongi, both of them speaking in hushed conversation. Jungkook feels his face heat up; was he that obvious?

“Damn,” he mutters.

“For what it’s worth we both have something in common,” she says.

“We do?” Jungkook asked curiously. 

“Yes. We’re both very,  _ very  _ gay. I asked you out because I wasn’t sure.” And to be honest, Jungkook isn’t sure if that’s supposed to make him feel better. Did he… well, was it…? Sensing his confusion she continues, “It isn’t that you turned me into a lesbian. It’s just that if there was any guy I would want to be with, it’s you.” Jungkook sighs, smiling a little and thanking his lucky stars that this girl was so incredible. Likewise, he supposes that if there were any girl he could stand being with, it’s absolutely her. What a day this was turning out to be. 

“You’re too nice,” he mutters. “Truly, you’re too nice to me.”

“I know it might be hard, but I hope things work out with him,” she says quietly, taking his hand. “I think that as long as you’re honest and you’re  _ truly  _ sorry, he’ll understand. Tell him what you told me, okay?” Stasia rubs his arm in reassurance, sensing his hesitation. 

“I-I will,” he said with a pained expression. 

“I’ll see you around, right?” Then she gave him a kind smile and turned to leave, but before she did, Jungkook had a question he needed answering. 

“Is there anyone? For you, I mean.”

Stasia pauses and blushes a bit, “Solei.”

“Ah,” he nodded in understanding. “The Mercur. Must be easier to want someone within your own house. She’s pretty cool, even if she did accidentally send a bludger after me last week.” 

Stasia laughed, “She is pretty cool, yes. Anyways. Good luck.” With that she left Jungkook to stand there, wishing he had any clue what it is he should do now. Does he do it now? Does he go up to Yoongi and ask to talk? That seemed like the best course of action even though he knew he’d probably be told to fuck off (obviously Hoseok would tell him that since Yoongi was too nice). Maybe he should nip it in the bud. Well, considering things have gotten wildly out of control anyway, it’s not really nipping it in the bud so much as it is damage control. 

So he makes his way over to Hoseok and Yoongi, hoping that his face isn’t as red as he feels like it is, and that Yoongi doesn’t just run away immediately. When he’s a few feet away, Yoongi sees him and leans back, eyes wide. Hoseok followed his stare and when Jungkook gave him a nervous smile, he glared.  _ Uh oh _ , Jungkook thought, smile falling. It didn’t help that he could feel everyone else a ways away staring at him as well.

“S-so uh…” he started awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs. “I probably don’t – I mean, I  _ know  _ I don’t deserve it, a-and I won’t blame you if you tell me to fuck off, but can I talk to you for a moment?” Hoseok, a scowl on his face, opened his mouth—no doubt to tell Jungkook off—but it seemed that Yoongi beat him to it.

“You don’t,” Yoongi starts quietly, eyes a dark forest green he’d never seen before. “You don’t deserve it, but… everyone should get a second chance. And I’m curious what you think you could say right now that would make a difference.” Ouch, that was harsh. Well deserved, but that didn’t mean it didn’t embarrass him. 

Though he knew he was red in the face, Jungkook sighed in relief, “Thank you so much.” Now all he had to do is think of something unbelievably nice to say because he’d fucked up big this time.  _ What do I do? What do I say? Why didn’t I think this out?! Shit _ . Yoongi stood up and walked straight past him and Jungkook scrambled to follow. They walked to a bench a bit away behind a hedge (because Yoongi  _ knew  _ his friends were going to watch them and how nerve wracking is that)  and when they sat down, Yoongi looked at him. 

“So what do you want?” Though his words were sharp, his eyes had faded to a dark blue, and Jungkook thought he knew what that meant. And it made him feel terrible.

“I wanted to apologize,” Jungkook started, rubbing his sweaty palms over his pants. “I know it’s not enough. I don’t really, um. Don’t know where to start, so I hope that it’s okay I’m just going to say a bunch of shit and hope it makes sense.”

“Of course,” Yoongi murmurs, settling back, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Alright,” Jungkook takes a deep breath, looking away. “I am an… idiot. As Taehyung put it, I’m a right cunt. I really am. I-I got stupidly,  _ insanely  _ jealous for absolutely no reason and I let it get the better of me. At first I was just mad. At you. Because I’m not the kind of person to have romantic feelings for anyone, and I’m – I’m fucking…” Jungkook sighs, “I’m a spoiled brat and I just. Got angry that I didn’t get what I wanted. But amazingly enough, you can’t fucking get what you want if you don’t open your goddamned mouth and just  _ say  _ it because people can’t read your mind and um.”

Taking a shaky breath, Jungkook takes a moment to calm himself, “I made a mistake. One of the biggest mistakes I’ve ever made, to be truthful. And then Stasia asked me out for her own reasons and I just said yes because I was jealous, but we’re  _ both _ … I mean, we broke up because we’re both  _ really _ , incredibly gay.” Hazarding a look at Yoongi, he finds the older giving him quite a blank stare, but for what it’s worth his eyes and his face are light pink, so that made him feel a bit better.

Jungkook gave Yoongi a strained smile, “The best way I can describe it is that I screwed myself over. Really badly. I was  _ so  _ scared of how I felt about you. I don’t know how many ways I can say that I’m sorry. And – and even though I shouldn’t and I don’t deserve it, I want the chance to  _ try  _ and make it up to you because…” Jungkook curses the way his voice shook when he said, “God, I  _ really  _ like you, Yoongi. So much more than I can handle. Evidently.”

“You know,” Yoongi cleared his throat and looked away, frowning. “I really want to tell you to piss off. I have  _ never  _ – do you mind if I say what’s on my mind?” Jungkook felt his stomach drop, but Yoongi asked the question quite genuinely, and Jungkook was never going to deny him anything ever again. 

“Please do,” he says, nodding. 

“Alright,” Yoongi takes a deep breath and looks Jungkook square in the face, eyes that bright ruby red, and Jungkook knows he’s in deep shit now. “I’m so fucking mad at you. I don’t think anyone’s ever done this to me before. Nobody has ever caused me to lose sleep and fail in class and question everything I’ve done for the sole reason of being jealous. And do you know  _ why  _ nobody’s ever made me feel this way before? Because I don’t give them the fucking chance to mean that much to me.” 

_ How has he not punched me yet? _ Jungkook wants to die. Truly he wants to die. What on earth has he done.

Yoongi continues, “I’m not used to being interested in people. I don’t even like making new friends. And you’re right, nobody can read your goddamned mind, Jungkook! I had no idea why you were acting like that towards me,  _ especially  _ after—” The Hufflepuff stopped, tears filling his eyes, and Jungkook’s initial thought was to hug him but that was the worst thing he could do at the moment. Instead he sits there, looking properly ashamed and waiting for him to continue.

“You were so nice to me, Jungkook.” Yoongi couldn’t keep his voice steady. “I really liked getting to know you. I liked talking to you in class. I liked studying with you. I liked being your  _ friend  _ regardless of how I felt for you. Then you suddenly stopped talking to me, got angry with me, and pretended like I didn’t even exist. I felt like you were spitting in my face.”

Yoongi got quieter, sounding a little lost, “I just kept thinking about what it was that I’d done. What was it? Was it because I said yes when Jamie asked me out? Because I don’t like saying no even though he’s started to make me very uncomfortable. Or was it because Taehyung asked me out and I said yes? Because that was after you’d started dating Stasia and he likes Namjoon anyways.”

There was a steady stream of tears down his face and Jungkook has never in his life felt so small; he felt like a child again being yelled at by his parents but this was a million times worse because by now he was supposed to know better. 

Yoongi took a deep breath and steadied himself, giving Jungkook a stern glare, “I was so confused and I  _ hate  _ that I’m such a fucking crybaby and that I’m so sensitive but you broke my heart and Taehyung was absolutely right you were a right cunt, and I want to apologize for being so mean, you actually look really scared right now.” Jungkook had no idea what his face looked like but he supposed it might be pure terror because Yoongi deflated a little, eyes quite quickly shifting to that baby pink that steals the younger’s breath away. 

“I deserve it,” Jungkook tells him. “I’m impressed that you haven’t hit me yet.”

“I’m not sure if you’re joking, but I would never do that, Jungkook-ah,” Yoongi scolds. “What you deserve is to just be told off. You’re human. You made a mistake. Yeah it was a shitty mistake and it hurt a lot  but I’ve never heard anyone apologize like that before in my life and actually mean it, a Slytherin no less.”

“So does that mean—”

“I don’t forgive you,” Yoongi cut him off, and honestly it was so cute to see Jungkook go quiet and shy like that.  _ So cute. Damnit _ . “That is, I don’t forgive you  _ yet _ . I mean, you really hurt my feelings.”

“I'm so sorry,” Jungkook said quickly. “I know that probably doesn't mean a whole lot but I'm _ really _ sorry, Yoongi. I don’t apologize often, so I’m all at sea as to what else to say here, but… please tell me if there’s anything else I can do.”

Yoongi sighed. “Goddamnit, Jungkook.”

Concerned, he asked, “What’d I do now?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Yoongi gave a weak laugh, running a hand through his hair. “You’re just. Really cute. Infuriatingly so. I hate it. I’m supposed to be mad.”

“Oh,” Jungkook said, his face growing red. More to himself than to Yoongi, he quietly muttered, “But I don’t think anyone could be cuter than you. Seems wrong.”

“Are you – I mean.” Yoongi’s face started to heat up as well, “Are you just this extra or…? I’m guessing it’s not because you actually like me that much.” 

“No,” Jungkook smiles awkwardly. “No, I just really like you that much. Doesn’t help that I’m also just that extra. You’re really just so attractive and so nice and I am so stupid.” 

“Why do you say things like this,” Yoongi puts his hands over his face. 

Jungkook shrugs, “I lied to myself about my feelings and I wasn’t straightforward with you. So now I need to be as straightforward as possible. I have feelings for you, Yoongi. I’m not ashamed of that. At all.” 

“This is so weird,” Yoongi laughs, dropping his hands and smiling a little at the other.  _ God that strawberry _ , Jungkook thinks.  _ So pretty. He’s so pretty _ . 

“Sorry,” he said. “I don’t know how good or bad  _ weird  _ is, so I’m apologizing ahead of time.”

Yoongi shook his head, “It’s good. It’s just weird to think that someone could possibly like me so much they lose their mind over it.” Jungkook gave him a bewildered look, completely baffled. Did Yoongi honestly think that? For real? Nobody could feel that way about him? Yoongi shrinks back a little, “Wh-what?”

“Following along with the theme of being extra?” Jungkook starts, “I don’t see how anyone  _ couldn’t  _ like you that much. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone so… I can’t even think of the word. Interesting? Unique? Different? Charming? God, you’re just so pretty and nice, I don’t get it.” By the time he’d finished talking, Jungkook was staring off into the distance, face contemplative.  Yoongi was sitting there, looking like he was about to explode, beet red, eyes pink, pursing his lips with a near pained expression on his face. 

He’d never been complimented like that before, let alone from someone like  _ Jeon Jungkook _ ; someone so beautiful Yoongi sometimes doesn’t think he’s real.  _ I hate love _ , Yoongi thinks.  _ It only ends in heartache, and yet here I am, not regretting a thing. I still don’t forgive him yet. Shoot, who am I kidding, yes I do. Except. I’m scared _ . 

“Are you alright?” Jungkook asked with concern, subconsciously scooting a little closer.

“Y-yeah,” Yoongi manages, fluffing up his hair nervously. “I’m just, y’know…”

_ Cute _ , Jungkook thinks, giving the other a smile. Wondering if he could get any more cute reactions, Jungkook simply shrugged, “No, I don’t know. You could tell me.” God, Jungkook just knew how to fluster him, didn’t he? But he was past this, damnit! He wasn’t going to let anyone get the best of him, not even a boy like Jungkook. He could do this.  _ Just say what you’d say to anyone else. _

“Jungkook-ah,” Yoongi starts with a sweet smile, touching his arm softly. “I want you to remember that I haven’t forgiven you yet. You’re very cute and I like you very much, but you have to do better than that. As for now, I have homework. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Then he stood up, slinging his rucksack over his shoulder and making his way past his friends. As he was passing them he gave them a sidelong glance, face fairly red, “Stop staring at me.” And then he was gone.

If he’d looked back, he’d see the way Jungkook was staring after him; eyes wide, a light blush across his cheeks, and heart hammering in his chest. It shouldn’t be that hot right? Walking away from someone shouldn’t be that hot. Jungkook shouldn’t want to run after him and pull him into the nearest abandoned corridor. 

_ Shit _ , he thinks.  _ What am I going to do? I have to woo the hell out of him. I’m so fucked _ .

.________________.

“So how did things go with Jungkook? You looked awfully happy,” Hoseok gives him an amused smile. They were laying together in Yoongi’s bed (with Daisy of course), both eating the cinnamon biscuits from Yoongi’s silver tin. After Yoongi had left Jungkook looking like quite a lovesick fool, Taehyung had congratulated the Slytherin on  _ becoming a big boy _ and Hoseok had gone after Yoongi to make sure he was feeling alright. And boy was he feeling alright.

The older sighed, blushing, “I think you would have started to coo. Nobody’s ever apologized to me like that. I think he was about to get on the ground and beg me to forgive him.”

“You know,” Hoseok starts laughing. “Interestingly enough, before I came after you I heard him say to Jimin  _ I reckon I should have got on my knees and begged a bit _ .”

“My gosh,” Yoongi runs a hand through his hair. “What do I do, Hobi? I really like him, but… did I forgive him too easily?”

Hoseok hummed, eating another biscuit, “You told me you yelled at him, right? Proper yelled at him, swear words and all?”

“Yeah.”

“And he didn’t try to make excuses? He took responsibility and was truly sorry?”

“Yeah.”

“You didn’t forgive him too easily,” Hoseok shrugs. “Namjoon will argue otherwise, but I think it’s okay.  _ But! _ ” Yoongi jumps a little at his friend’s loud voice, “Oh, sorry hyung. But don’t let him off the hook. There’s a difference. It’s okay to forgive him and stop being mad about it and accept his apology. It’s another thing to let him win you over so easily like nothing ever happened. You’re so soft, hyung. Let him atone for his sins.” 

“I’m sorry ahead of time for coming to you every three hours to ask if I did something wrong,” Yoongi mumbles, resting his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay,” he smiles. “I’ll be there when you need me. Don’t go to Namjoon. You know his advice.”

“ _ Drop kick his ass to the curb _ ,” Yoongi said in a rather accurate impression of the Ravenclaw that made the other burst out laughing. “But he knows I never would. God I feel stupid, I really like him. I’m so scared.”

“I know, hyung,” Hoseok sighs. “It’s okay. Let’s get some sleep. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so lets all ignore the fact that their ages and years and classes and whatnot don't line up, this is a fanfiction i tried my hardest :')
> 
> on another note: YOONGI YELLED! LIKE A PROPER HUMAN BEING! it was fun to write that entire scene. i kind of struggled with writing jungkook's apology because i really like to voice my feelings and it was hard to find an "exception" for jungkook? if that makes sense. like he doesn't talk about his feelings or recognize he fucked up, EXCEPT for when he's panicking OR when its yoongi jungkook's an all or nothing bitch u feel? the Ultimate tsundere.


	5. Oh My God Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have to apologize for that, love.” Jungkook tells him, squeezing his hand. “And don’t even worry about a single person who fancies me. I don’t want them. At all.” Yoongi smiled a little, hearing his words being said back to him. “They don’t matter because I’m yours.”

“Hey,” Yoongi says to Hoseok, sliding onto the bench beside Jungkook, but hardly paying him any mind. All night and all morning Yoongi had been thinking about what the hell he should do about Jungkook, and he came to a conclusion: If Jungkook wanted to be with him that much, he would put in the effort. However! Yoongi needed to realize that Jungkook was still someone who was entirely unfamiliar with the concept of romance. The fact that he’d tried to reject his feeling for the elder didn’t mean he was a bad person, just that he needed help.

Yoongi, despite being quite unfamiliar with romance as well, was entirely capable of providing that help; he’d grown up in such a loving household, he’d been taught by his mums to truly care after people, and to help them as often as possible. That’s why he was a Hufflepuff. Even if he was smart or resourceful or [occasionally] brave, what he valued above everything else in the world… was friendship and loyalty.

So now here he was, ready to take anything Jungkook gave him, and ready to reject anything insincere.

“Hey!” Hoseok replied.

Beside him, Namjoon gave his best friend an amused smile, “I like your hair today, hyung.”

“Mmm,” Yoongi hummed, biting into a piece of toast. Honestly his hair was just messy bed head he didn’t have the energy to brush, but Hoseok once told him it _worked for him_ , whatever that meant. So he figured this was fine if he just left it that way. Besides, who knows? Maybe people [read: Jungkook] would like it.

Speaking of Jungkook.

Yoongi gave him a half smile, “Hello.”

Jungkook practically jumped at the opportunity to talk to the older, “Yes, h-hello.” It was embarrassing for him. Normally he’d be completely composed in this kind of situation, but Yoongi did funny things to him. Sometimes he was grateful (like when he sees the older and gets this warm feeling), and sometimes he despised it (like when the older trips him up by doing practically nothing). Luckily nobody seemed to be paying attention to Jungkook’s flounder, instead interested in other conversations. Though obviously Yoongi noticed, which was all fine and well.

“How are you today?” Yoongi asks, examining him a little.

“Nervous,” Jungkook says honestly, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. “It’s not every day you get the opportunity to attempt to win Min Yoongi’s heart. And make up for a massive mistake.”

“Oh jeez,” Yoongi’s eyes went pink, and he ruffled his hair again (even more so than it already was). Jungkook really liked his hair like that. Reminded him of something else. _Oh hell no, not this early in the morning_ , Jungkook thought with horror. Was he really thinking about how hot Yoongi looked right now? _Really?_

“D’you think I have a chance?” Jungkook asked him quietly, leaning his head on his hand, looking at Yoongi as if there were nobody else anywhere near them.

“I think that if you’re careful, you could have more than a chance,” Yoongi tells him.

Jungkook considered this for a moment, “Question.”

“Hm?” He asks, taking another bite of toast.

“How much would you or wouldn’t you like it if, oh I don’t know, I were to publicly or somewhat publicly confess my feelings for you through small or occasionally rather large displays of affection?” Jungkook ends his question with a stare that feels _way_ too private for just sitting in front of their friends, and Yoongi feels a weird tingle in his chest. _I am so fucking happy that nobody can see his face right now_ , he thinks. _I’m sure I look like a mess_.

“What kind of displays?” Yoongi asked slowly. “And how large is large?”

“Well. Um, actually. I don’t think I should have brought this up right now,” Jungkook admits, giving the other side of the table a sidelong glare, knowing that Taehyung and Namjoon were now staring at them smugly.

Yoongi sighed and gave Namjoon a blank stare, “ _Kim Namjoon don’t make me stick my foot up your ass, I’m not afraid to break your arm again_.”

“That was an accident,” Namjoon replies, though clearly getting the message his friend was sending. It was scary to hear Yoongi speak Korean so calmly yet so threateningly (and to _curse_ as well, wow he must’ve been nervous). Those threats were hardly ever a joke either. His butt hurts just from the memory.

“What’d he say?” Taehyung asks in a stage-whisper.

“That he’d kick my ass and break my arm.” Namjoon shrugs. “Again.”

“Again?!” Jungkook and Taehyung exclaim.

“It _was_ an accident,” Yoongi grumbles, face heating up.

Hoseok pokes his head into the conversation, “Sometimes you try to disarm your hyung for fun and he _stupefy’s_ your arse across the corridor.” And at that point Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Seokjin burst out laughing. Even though Jin was there for the incident, it still makes him giggle every time it’s mentioned.

“I don’t like surprises,” Yoongi says defensively, eyes turning a bright lime green that only made them laugh more. “I also don’t recommend trying to prove you’re somehow _better_ than me at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Even if you are, it won’t end well.”

“I’ll take that advice to heart,” Jungkook says with a little smirk, clearly _not_ taking the advice to heart. It’s not like anyone expected him too; he was an excellent DADA student with very few people doing better than him in his year. In _his_ year.

“Disregarding that Jungkook doesn’t have the right to tease yet? It’s okay,” Namjoon says to Yoongi, seeing the older’s annoyance. “One day he’ll get too cocky, and only then will he realize.” It’s an ominous warning, and it unnerves Jungkook, but he thinks he’ll be alright. For now he needs to think of a time to get Yoongi alone and ask him what he really would and wouldn’t be comfortable with Jungkook doing. Oh. They have their first class together. Duh.

“I can walk with you to class right?” Jungkook asks.

“Sure,” Yoongi murmurs with a little grin. He looks really soft and sleepy and Jungkook’s heart squeezes a little. It was adorable how small the elder could seem sometimes. Despite the fact that Jungkook was almost a foot taller than him, (which gave the younger all sorts of scenarios he needed to stop fantasising about immediately) Yoongi always carried himself in a way that made himself seem much taller than he was, even though he doesn’t know it. It’s why so many people were (unfortunately, in Jungkook’s opinion) interested in him; his presence and personality was massive, even though he wanted nobody to notice him.

So when they all gathered their things and agreed to meet up at lunch, Jungkook had to stop himself from holding Yoongi’s hand or putting his arm around his shoulders or pulling him closer as they began to walk. That might make it worse. Actually, he had no idea what it’d do.

“Would it be weird if I held your hand?” Jungkook asks.

“Hm,” Yoongi hums as if he’s considering it, but his eyes are pink. They walk a little before he simply says, “You’re really popular.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Jungkook’s brows furrow.

“People don’t. Talk to me. Or look at me. I like it that way. And um.” Yoongi pulls the strap of his rucksack closer and hunching his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable and nervous. He didn’t like saying it, but he didn’t think he had a choice, “I like you, but it’s – I get a-anxious.”

And now Jungkook knew he’d messed up. Yoongi was clearly not used to being the center of attention (at least not knowingly) and to be with Jungkook meant to be the subject of conversation and warrant stares from most people they passed. Jungkook didn’t know what having social anxiety all the time felt like, but Yoongi did and he needed to respect that.

“It’s okay,” Jungkook says as gently as he could. “We don’t have to. Although I do want to warn you that I’m not subtle, and I’m quite vocal about the things and people that I like. I might slip up sometimes.”

“At least you’re honest,” Yoongi murmurs, a little smile on his face.

Jungkook debated if he should say what he was thinking or not, but after a few seconds of just watching Yoongi’s profile as they walked, he decided he needed to. “It’s going to be hard, especially with you.”

“Why?” Yoongi asked, seemingly completely lost.

“Probably because you’re so attractive that I want to tell everyone I speak with about how much I like you. I’m the kind of person to point and say, _That’s my boyfriend_ .” Jungkook said in a matter-of-fact tone, then he scrambled to add, “I-if things end that way, that is.” Yoongi blinked, looking at him with brilliant violet eyes, mouth slightly ajar in shock, and it was _so fucking hard_. So hard to not lean down and kiss him when he looked so damn adorable with his hair still all ruffled. Even the bruise on his nose was starting to disappear by now, but didn’t detract from his appearance whatsoever.

“God I could kiss you,” Jungkook mutters without thinking. They both stop dead in their tracks looking at each other in shock. They were standing right outside the classroom, and Jungkook was so grateful for that because he just wanted to take his seat and pretend he didn’t say anything. “Um. I’ll see you after class.”

“Right,” Yoongi says turning and quickly entering the classroom with Jungkook close behind. _Oh my god_ , Yoongi thinks. _He wants to kiss me? Like. For real? Isn’t that a bit fast? Does it matter? I need to stop acting like that’s not_ exactly _what I want_. It was an overwhelming thought, and one that he (unsurprisingly) desired more than anything. There’s an entire list of things Yoongi would like Jungkook to do, but he didn’t know if or when he’d ever mention it.

Jungkook, on the other hand, was mortified; why would he say that?! Was he an idiot? Jesus Christ, it’s like he never wanted Yoongi accept his confession. That’s the exact _opposite_ of it all! What he wouldn’t give to turn back time about two and a half weeks and do everything all over again. He thinks he’d handle it better. Then he wouldn’t have hurt Yoongi so much, and maybe it wouldn’t mean the end of everything they had if Jungkook accidentally said something like _god, I could kiss you_.

Yoongi was distracted all hour, and consequently noticed that Jungkook was distracted too. However it seemed that the younger was distracted by frowning down at his desk and running his hands through his hair in frustration. Did Jungkook think that he’d seriously messed up? ‘Cause he’d done nothing wrong. Yoongi was flattered and extremely happy that Jungkook felt that way about him. The Slytherin probably thought he’d pressed his already thin luck by saying that. Maybe he’d need to let the younger know that everything was fine.

Yeah, it wouldn’t be that hard, right? Except for his crippling social anxiety, that is. There must’ve been something he could do to help though. _Oh I know_ , Yoongi thought with a little smile. All he had to do was wait until the end of class. And when that time came, Jungkook was slow to put his things away, giving the few people who talked to him painfully fake smiles (not that anyone but Yoongi could really tell they were fake) and short replies. Taehyung said he’d see them later and ran off, presumably to meet Namjoon.

Then Jungkook finally stood, and when he looked up he was actually shocked to find Yoongi standing there, hand partially outstretched.

“C’mon then,” he says nervously, wiggling his fingers. There was clear apprehension on his face, not knowing if this was acceptable for him to do or not, but Jungkook felt his heart soar.

“Okay!” He says, happily taking the older’s hand and intertwining their fingers. And to Yoongi’s credit, he didn’t even feel that anxious when he noticed people giving them odd stares. It was worth it to see that smile on Jungkook’s face. So sweet.

“I’m not mad,” Yoongi tells him as they start to walk, “or put off by what you said.”

“Really?” Jungkook asked, squeezing his hand a little.

“Of course,” Yoongi laughs a bit, face going red. “I didn’t expect it, but I um. Wouldn’t mind.”

“Wait,” Jungkook pauses. “You don’t – I mean, you wouldn’t… you wouldn’t mind if I…?”

“Yeah,” Yoongi’s soft, lazy gaze melted his heart, “I wouldn’t mind if you did kiss me, Jungkook-ah.” God did Jungkook want to right that second. It didn’t matter how many people were in the hallway with them or looking at them. However, he thought that he should wait until they were alone to do so; he had no idea how either of them would react to a kiss and it’d be so embarrassing if anyone saw him losing his goddamned mind like he expected he would.

Jungkook smiled brightly and squeezed Yoongi’s hand. They were heading to meet Hoseok in the library since he had opted out of History of Magic that semester. Sadly Jungkook was not in every class with them, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to spend as much time as he could with Yoongi.

“I really like you,” he said suddenly.

“Pardon?” Yoongi looks at him, blinking a few times.

“I said I really like you,” Jungkook says, feeling his heart speed up. That just seemed to happen when he looked at the older. Funny how those things work, isn’t it?

“Oh,” Yoongi blushed. Honestly, Jungkook would love to continue to fluster Yoongi (it was so easy) but now was the perfect opportunity to ask.

“So what is it that you’re comfortable with me doing? In public or otherwise,” he said the last part with a smirk, and Yoongi felt a weird tingle that was there and gone in a moment. Odd, but he didn’t dislike it.

“I’m not sure what to even say,” Yoongi shrugs a bit, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Well, like holding your hand or putting my arm around your shoulders.” Jungkook supplies.

“Oh.” Well that wasn’t what he was expecting. “Both are fine I suppose.”

“Around your waist?”

“That’s okay.”

Jungkook thought for a little longer. “Kissing you.”

“D-depends.”

“On?”

“In private, I’m not sure I care. But when people are around? I wouldn’t press your luck, Jungkook-ah,” he teased.

“How about I’ll always ask you first, just to be safe,” Jungkook says, squeezing his hand, but starting to sweat a bit. Honestly, he really _had_ been testing his luck and he needed to put it on hold. He was just so used to being able to tease and joke around he didn’t remember that Yoongi was a wonderful angel who was putting up with his bullshit. Best not try to see what he could get away with.

“Alright,” Yoongi smiles. Then Jungkook debated telling Yoongi about what he _really_ wanted as well; on one hand, he might come off as kind of weird, but on the other… he truly adored Yoongi, and it’s going to be difficult not to. It was better to say something now.

“There’s something else,” Jungkook starts hesitantly. “I’m a really touch-orientated person.” It’s something he’s never considered talking about before because he’s never _had_ to, but with Yoongi he needed to be transparent.

“How do you mean?” Yoongi asks. Alright, he didn’t sound put off. That’s a good sign. Good first step. Now to explain.

“I-I um. I really tend towards the smaller things, if that makes sense?” He didn’t sound confident in himself and he’s sure that wasn’t attractive to Yoongi. If only he knew how truly adorable he looked right now. Yoongi was swooning inside. “Like uh… rub your back, play with your hair, hold onto your arm, back hugs, even just sitting really close. Anything that maintains _some_ sort of physical contact.”

“That’s actually – I mean.” Yoongi’s entire face was red, and Jungkook couldn’t entirely tell if that was a good thing or not. The Hufflepuff struggled with how to explain how much he truly loved that; both Namjoon and Hoseok could tell you that Yoongi not only liked being able to touch someone he _lived_ off of it. The thought that someone was so physically close to him and aware of where he was that they were essentially watching over him really made him happy. There was no way he could really say that so in the end he just said, “Basically, yes. Please.”

“Alright,” the younger tried to sound nonchalant, but his face hurt from smiling. It was so cute. Jungkook was so cute. “If I’m being totally honest, it’s going to be much harder. As you know I tend to get stupidly jealous and possessive at times, and I’ll try to work on it but I’m sorry ahead of time. It’s what fucked me over in the first place.”

 _Less cute_ , Yoongi thinks, but that tingle briefly came back and he thinks he understands what it means now. _Oh my god no_ . Why did he find the idea of Jungkook being possessive of him so arousing? Why? _You know why_ , a voice says. _You’d let him manhandle the fuck of out of you, Jesus Christ_. Interestingly enough, that isn’t a thought he needs at the moment.

“There’s nothing wrong with feeling that way. I think that if you work on being a dick, pardon my language, when you’re jealous then it’s going to be fine,” Yoongi murmurs, much to the other’s surprise. “I do want to point out there’s nobody to be jealous of.”

“Jamie,” Jungkook starts flatly. “Taehyung, Chen, Michael, Kayla, Katy, Penelope, Jack—”

“I’ve only spoken to half of those people once in my entire life,” Yoongi starts. “Girls are beautiful but I like to look at them from afar. Jamie’s okay I suppose but absolutely not. And Taehyung asked me out to prove a point.”

“Even so,” Jungkook squeezed his hand, dragging him a little closer. “I must admit that you’re still probably the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, and so I will continue to be jealous until. Um. I dunno. Forever, I guess?”

Yoongi’s face was so red when he pointed at Jungkook and said, “First of all, no. Secondly, it doesn’t really matter who’s interested in me. I don’t want them. At all.”

“Alright, but it _does_ matter because you’re mine,” Jungkook mumbles it before he can think it through, and once again the two come to a standstill in an empty hallway, both blushing like fools for separate reasons. For some reason, Jungkook just didn’t _think_ when it came to Yoongi. Why was that? The thing is, it wasn’t because of Yoongi; he tended to almost always speak his mind, even when he knew he probably shouldn’t. And really he probably shouldn’t. On the other hand, Yoongi was blushing because that tingle came back with a vengeance, settling itself right in the middle of his chest. And he was not used to it but fuck if he didn’t want it anyway.

 _Yes I am_ , Yoongi thinks in a daze. _I am absolutely, completely yours. Please prove it. Right now. In this corridor. Against the wall_.

Was he appalled by how he was thinking? Yes. Was he appalled _because_ he didn’t care? Also yes. It was a part of him he didn’t tell any of his friends about, but part of the reason romance scared him so much is because he knew he was like a baby. A baby who needed to be able to trust those around him so much that they could almost own him. With his consent of course. A type of relationship he had with Hoseok but so much more. But at the moment Jungkook looked like he was about to have another breakdown of _I Said Something Wrong I’m So Terribly Sorry_ , and the Hufflepuff needed to remedy that immediately.

Yoongi let go of Jungkook’s hand to reach up and gently pull the younger down to meet him in a kiss. It was soft, with Jungkook being completely surprised and not reciprocating at first, but then he closed his eyes with his hands resting on the other’s hips. Loving the feeling of Yoongi’s hands sliding into his hair, Jungkook ran his tongue across his bottom lip and they parted easily. _Cinnamon and strawberries_ , he thinks. _Wow hyung_ really _tastes like cinnamon and strawberries_.

Yoongi pulled back ever so slightly, waiting for Jungkook to open his eyes before saying, “Yes. I am.” And Jungkook’s breath caught in his throat; how beautiful was lavender. A new colour, just for him. Everything stood still for a moment before he kissed Yoongi again, hungry and desperate, wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulled Yoongi close, loving the feel of the smaller body against his own.

Yoongi shuddered when Jungkook’s tongue prodded his and the younger’s heart skipped a beat. This could go so far ( _too far_ ) so fast, and they were _in the middle of a corridor_. Yoongi’s surprised someone hasn’t seen them yet. They needed to stop.

“Jungkook,” he mumbles, stepping back a little and wiping his mouth. Kissing was messy, but worth it. “C’mon, Jungkook-ah.” Jungkook sighed but let go. _He looks ridiculous_ , he thought. Yoongi guessed he didn’t look much better, but then again his hair had been messy since that morning.

“W-what?” Jungkook asked nervously upon noticing the other just staring at him.

“Do you want me to fix your hair?” Yoongi asked figuring he should offer to do so since he made it that way.

The Slytherin laughed a little, face dusted light pink, “Yes, please.” Yoongi made little grabby hands that made the other melt a little as he bent down a bit. The Hufflepuff took his time carefully and gently smoothing down the younger’s hair, his eyes shifting back to strawberry. It was so cute how focused Yoongi looked trying to get his hair just right.

“Alright,” he said quietly, tilting his head to check he’d done everything right. Taking a chance, Jungkook gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took his hand. Yoongi put his other hand where his skin still burned with the touch of his lips, blushing a little. “Oh jeez.”

“I’m sorry, you’re just really cute,” Jungkook explains, pulling the shorter along; they were running behind, after all. Hoseok must’ve been wondering where they were. Besides, they have no idea who might come across them. Corridors never stayed empty for too long.

“You’re too generous with your compliments,” Yoongi complains, trotting alongside the Slytherin. It’s true though. Objectively, Jungkook was a little too eager to give him praise, and even though he appreciated it, he wasn’t too keen on the fact that there was so much of it. It was beginning to feel fake. Though what did he know? Maybe Jungkook was completely serious.

“I’m quite mild with my compliments, to be honest. If I were to be completely transparent I’d say something like…” the Slytherin thought for a moment. “I’d say that I’m completely infatuated with you because you’re so kind, so smart, so wonderful, so soft, and so beautiful that it seems surreal that you’d let me anywhere near you, and I don’t deserve this chance but you’re so nice that you gave it to me anyways.”

“O-okay, I get it.” Yoongi was getting a little dizzy with how fast his heart was beating. If _that’s_ how heavily Jungkook _wanted_ to compliment him then he supposed what he was getting now was absolutely fine.

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook says, squeezing his hand.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I’m sorry because I can be a lot to handle,” the Slytherin explains. “I know you get overwhelmed and I don’t know if I’m really making anything easier by telling you how much I like you all the time. Taehyung, uh… he tells me that sometimes I sound fake when I give people compliments because it’s not something I do often. I like to think that in reality my compliments sound more genuine _because_ it’s not something I do often. I’d feel bad otherwise.” Yoongi didn’t think about it like that. Jungkook didn’t have social anxiety the way Yoongi did, but he had his own set of worries. Though he distanced himself from most, he was always scared that those closest to him wouldn’t see how much he really cared about them and that when he expressed how he felt, they would think he was putting on a facade.

Yoongi hummed, playing with Jungkook’s fingers as they walked. “When I’m struggling to believe something or I’m becoming overwhelmed, it’s because my mind is telling me that what I’m hearing doesn’t line up with what I believe. When I hear compliments I become overwhelmed because I’m hearing good things about myself but…” He decides not to finish that sentence, trusting that Jungkook will understand where he’s going. “Anyways, I’m saying that you shouldn’t be sorry. You _are_ extra, and you _can_ be a lot. But I’m not sure I’d have you any other way, if I’m honest.”

Jungkook was sure he looked like like a goddamned fool, face red with a dopey smile. _I’m way too lucky. This is too good. How do I make sure I hold onto this?_ It was scary to think about. They weren’t even together and Jungkook was worrying what their future was going to be like? The future. It made his stomach flip.

“Well,” he says. “You just tell me if I ever become too much. Okay?”

“Of course,” Yoongi smiles up at him brightly.

.________________.

“Really?” Namjoon asked at dinner, looking between Yoongi and Jungkook. It’s not as if they’d showed up at dinner with kiss slicked lips and rumpled robes, but Namjoon was still a bit peeved that Yoongi had chosen to forgive the Slytherin so easily. Evidently more so when they arrived holding hands with Jungkook looking like he’d been walking on air. It’s not like the Ravenclaw was truly miffed, but he knew how kind Yoongi was, and that it was too much for his own good.

“Hm?” Yoongi asked, looking at his friend.

Namjoon rolled his eyes, “You’re going to pretend that it’s not glaringly obvious you two were probably making out at some point today?” Yoongi gaped at him, his face going red. Alright maybe Namjoon should have chosen a different way of saying it because the Hufflepuff was still, after all, sensitive and easily embarrassed. With an apologetic smile Namjoon says, “Uh, sorry, hyung.”

“Well… I don’t think anyone was denying it,”  Yoongi muttered, shifting a little closer to Jungkook who was talking with Jimin. “I mean, it definitely happened, but you don’t need to call me out like that.” It was Namjoon’s turn to gape, and it was a bit funny to be honest. Yoongi was a chronic denier of accusations. Even if he’d done something nice, most of the time he says he didn’t do anything at all.

“Wow,” Namjoon says, gaining Jungkook’s attention. “Is this official or anything?”

“Nope,” Yoongi says simply with a little smile.

“Glad you’re so happy about it,” Jungkook says dryly. Then he explains, “He won’t let me ask him out yet because he’s _still not sure about me_. Understandably, but still.”

“The amount of time you are in timeout is directly proportionate to the amount of douchebaggery you’ve committed against him,” Hoseok chimed in. Yoongi nodded and picked up a biscuit, happily eating it while Jungkook glared at him. Yet it wasn’t a glare. It was clearly fond, though a tad bit annoyed.

“I never said you _couldn’t_ ask me out,” Yoongi points out. “In fact, you’ve asked me about six times.”

“Yes, hyung.” Jungkook nods, “Yet you’ve said no every time because, in your own words, _I’m telling you that if I say yes Namjoon will probably kick your arse, besides it’s more fun this way_.”

“That’s my boy,” Namjoon sniffles in pride as Taehyung pretends to wipe away a tear from his eye. Jimin, Seokjin, and Hoseok started laughing at the borderline offended look on Jungkook’s face.

As others dove into conversation, Namjoon turned to Taehyung. “Is this normal? For either of them? It’s not normal for hyung.”

“Mmm,” Taehyung thought about it, sipping his water. “No. I don’t think so. Jungkook doesn’t like getting close to people because he feels like he should only give his attention to people who will return it. Majority bails when you need them most.”

“And Yoongi hates people,” Namjoon comments. “Not hates as in everyone is rubbish and I don’t want to spend energy on them, but hates as in _some_ people are rubbish and it’s hard to tell who isn’t so I give the little energy I have to people who won’t go away.”

“So then how does it work?” Taehyung raises an eyebrow. “Oh Magic Eight Ball, riddle me this.” It was a nickname Taehyung had given to Namjoon, and not just because the elder was in Ravenclaw, but because most of the time he had some sort of solution, but _always_ had something to say. Just like a Magic 8 Ball.

“Two opposing forces cannot occupy the same space,” Namjoon points out. “So they do not oppose each other the way they may appear. Yoongi had noticed Jungkook before, but hadn’t said anything because he figured it’d be a waste of time and energy. Jungkook didn’t necessarily notice how nice and genuine Yoongi was until recently which made him want to give his attention to Yoongi. Yoongi, in return, has _now_ realized that Jungkook wasn’t going anywhere, and thus this hot mess began.” Namjoon gestured to his friends who still weren’t paying attention to their conversation. “However, there are obviously several variables that we can’t keep track of.”

“Excellent analysis,” Taehyung nodded, then he laughed. “I like them together, but they’re an enigma. They could create the ultimate black hole of interest, hospitality, and sensibility.”

“Power couple,” Namjoon mutters to the other’s agreement. After a moment of silence, “We’re not weird right? I mean, it was terrible and awesome to watch. Like a trainwreck.”

“It was terrible and awesome to watch,” Taehyung repeats slowly. “We’re a little weird.”

“We are, aren’t we?” Namjoon frowns. “I don’t think there’s any other way to be with friends like this.”

“Thank you,” Seokjin said sarcastically, turning to them. “You’re the worst, Namjoon.”

“What? Me?” Namjoon scoffed, “Preposterous.”

“Who uses that word?” Taehyung asked, clearly amused.

“See that’s the thing about you,” Namjoon points at him. “You’re not loyal. You join whoever’s doing the teasing.”

“Well what’s the fun otherwise?”

“Should’ve known,” he sighed. Taehyung gave him a boxy smile and all Namjoon could do was laugh. Yeah that’s just how Taehyung was, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Slowly but surely, Namjoon had grown fond of the young Slytherin. They’d spent countless hours together studying or discussing their friends or generally raising hell.

Though it was surprising. Namjoon liked to follow the rules—he _was_ a Prefect after all—but Taehyung loved to break them. At first he’d told himself he needed to be wary of Taehyung and to spend time with him just in case he does something detention worthy. Nothing ever happened.

Somehow, the Slytherin had actually gotten _Namjoon_ to do things near-detention worthy instead. Well it was more of being a little shit than it was actually doing something bad. And some of Taehyung’s pranks and other antics were incredibly well thought-out and _that_ is why Namjoon wanted in on them.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Namjoon smiles and waves goodbye to them. Quite soon after dinner he had to leave for the Quidditch pitch. Taehyung, without his friend, started moping, his head down on the table. Jungkook and Yoongi exchanged glances. They had an idea of what they should do now. And it seemed Seokjin, Hoseok, and Jimin had the same idea.

“Hey Taehyung?” Jungkook starts, reaching out to pet his friend’s head.

“Hm?” Taehyung hums, not bothering to move.

“Don’t you think it’s a little unbecoming to pout like that just because your boyfriend’s gone?” Jimin asks with amusement. Seokjin tries to hold in his laughter, but Jungkook and Hoseok just let it out, not caring at all.

“Fuck you, Park Jimin,” Taehyung says halfheartedly. “You know we’re not dating.”

“Yet,” Hoseok mutters.

“What?” Taehyung looks up at him, clearly very confused. That wasn’t what he was expecting to hear from his friends. It certainly befuddled him quite a bit; maybe he thought Jungkook or Jimin may say something of the sort but definitely not Hoseok.

“Look, I love Joon-ah,” Yoongi says, not quite noting how Jungkook scowled upon hearing it. “Truly he’s one of my best friends and I’d probably die for him. But he’s also kind of an idiot. I’m sorry, that was mean. But he is, and he can be so oblivious. So please, will you ask him out sooner rather than later? He’s totally lost. He’s got no idea how much you like him.”

“Wait, really?” Taehyung blinked; he hadn’t been being subtle whatsoever. He truly thought that Namjoon would have noticed how desperate he was getting by now. Now he knows why the other hadn’t been responding to his advances.

“Yep,” Hoseok piped up, leaning halfway across Jimin to smile at the Slytherin. “Anyone with eyes can see you both have feelings for each other, but Namjoon’s kind of blind.” Taehyung didn’t reply but instead sat there silently, staring off into the distance.

“Tae’s also blind,” Jungkook mentions, casually slinging an arm around Yoongi’s waist, squeezing lightly. “I’m telling you he’s freaking right now because he wasn’t sure if Namjoon liked him or not.”

“Huh?” Yoongi glanced up at him, eyes orange. “I thought it was quite obvious.”

“That's because you've got eyes,” Jungkook replies, examining the older. God even like this, just having a regular conversation, the Slytherin felt his heart in overdrive simply looking at the Hufflepuff. It was, objectively, pretty pathetic. It's not like he cared. He didn’t even notice the issue it could pose between them.

“Well I'd love to stick around and laugh at Taehyung a bit,” Seokjin started, glancing up at the giant clock on the wall (politely ignoring as Taehyung glared and said _suck my ass_ ). “But I do have a bit to do, so I'll see you guys later.”

“I'll walk with you,” Hoseok said, getting up and gathering his things and giving Yoongi a grin. “I'll see you tonight hyung.”

“Bye Jin,” Yoongi smiles. “I'll see you later Hobi.”

“I have to get going too,” Jimin says, tapping on Taehyung’s shoulder. “Want me to walk you, babe?”

“Yes please,” Taehyung sighs and gets up, taking Jimin’s hand. “Take me home, Minnie. I’m so tired.”

Jungkook laughed, “I’ll see you later Tae.”

As Jimin was pulling the other away he gave them a tired smile, “Have a good night guys.” Yoongi and Jungkook watch the two disappear around the corner and sit in silence for a moment. There weren’t many people left in the Great Hall; a few students here or there sitting and studying or finishing off their food.

“Thank you,” Jungkook says, rubbing little circles into Yoongi’s lower back.

“Hm?” The Hufflepuff looks up at him, eyes light grey and expression content. It’s cute.

Jungkook is thrown off a little, “T-thank you?”

“Why?”

“For giving me a second chance,” he says quietly, blushing a bit.

“Oh.” Yoongi purses his lips, “Well I don’t think it’d be fair if I didn’t.”

“I guess. I just, uh… I’m an asshole. So I’m happy you let me show you that I can also not be an asshole.”

Yoongi smiles brightly at him, wiggling a little in his seat, “You’re not a bad person, Jungkook. Not in the slightest. You messed up. That’s okay. Everyone messes up. But you’re sorry, and you didn’t try to make excuses. I’m happy I gave you a chance too because um.” Then he grows shy, eyes going light pink, “I really like you, and it’s kind of amazing to me that you actually feel the same?”

“Seriously?” Jungkook asks him in confusion. Yoongi really thought it was _amazing_ that Jungkook felt the same way? It was weird for him to think of it that way. In Jungkook’s opinion it would be mental to _not_ have feelings for the older; he was kind, patient, smart, attractive, and interesting. Yoongi wasn’t perfect, but really. What’s not to like?

“Of course,” Yoongi nods, leaning into Jungkook’s side. “A lot of people fancy you quite a bit. People who are a lot more likable than I am—”

“What do you consider more likable about them?” Jungkook questions, brows furrowed.

“W-well,” Yoongi fluffs up his hair. “More attractive, witty, less awkward, less sensitive, less of a crybaby, less generally pathetic—”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Jungkook reaches out with his free hand and takes one of Yoongi’s. “How attractive someone is, is completely subjective and is only partially related to how you look on the outside. I think you’re the most attractive person ever. Not just because you’re literally the most attractive person ever but _because_ you’re a little awkward and so transparent and very sensitive. You’re not pathetic, Yoongi. At all. I’m so sad that you think you are.”

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi mumbles, face red.

“You don’t have to apologize for that, love.” Jungkook tells him, squeezing his hand. “And don’t even worry about a single person who fancies me. I don’t want them. At all.” Yoongi smiled a little, hearing his words being said back to him. “They don’t matter because I’m yours.”

Yoongi, embarrassed by how soft Jungkook was making him feel, tried to think of anything he could say, and came up with absolutely nothing. Typical. The Slytherin always made him a bit speechless which was just as well.

Jungkook kisses the side of his head, murmuring into his hair, “Darling, you look like you’re about to explode.” Yoongi squeaks a little, covering his face bashfully. The Slytherin felt his heart skip a beat. It was so, _so_ easy to trip the other up, he couldn’t stop himself from doing it whenever possible. God he was just so cute! _So_ cute. “Hyung will you please be my boyfriend? Please?”

“Ask me tomorrow, Jungkook,” Yoongi smiles weakly, looking up at him.

The Slytherin pouted, “If I could message you at midnight, I would.”

“I don’t doubt it,” he laughs a bit. Jungkook was pretty extra like that. It didn’t surprise Yoongi in the slightest; he supposed that’s how you were when you expected to get everything you wanted. That’s why Yoongi was making him wait. Would he still be excited about this if he had to wait? Or was it simply that he wanted instant gratification. For all he said about being shocked and amazed that Jungkook liked him, Yoongi had a healthy dose of skepticism, his brain telling him that this was a joke somehow.

“I have a bit of homework,” Yoongi says. “I need to get going back to the common room.”

“Aw,” Jungkook pouts and pulls him a little closer.

“Jungkook-ah,” Yoongi gives him an amused smile, eyes a nice teal colour. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jungkook tilted his head, “I know, but I like you.”

“Do you have to say that so plainly?” The Hufflepuff asked, quickly turning shy.

“Yes?” Jungkook said plainly. “I like you? And I don’t care who knows? But I get it. You have to go. I knew that.”

“You sound so sad,” Yoongi leans his head on his hand, looking at the other.

“A bit.” Jungkook pauses and then smiles hopefully, “Can I kiss you goodbye?” And the other huffs, but his face is red so the Slytherin thinks it’s alright. Yoongi looks around and notes that nobody seems to be paying them any mind. So he takes a chance.

“Y-yeah alright,” he manages.

“You don’t _have_ to say yes,” Jungkook points out, but he’s leaning a bit closer and Yoongi’s blood is rushing in his ears.

“Please just do it before I change my mi – _mmph!_ ” It’s such a short kiss—a second long lingering peck on the lips—but it’s sweet and it thoroughly flusters Yoongi who freezes a little before letting out a deep breath and touches his lips lightly.

“So…” Jungkook smiles at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Yoongi repeats quietly. When things might drastically change for Yoongi. When he may or may not say _yes_ to entering a relationship. When people may start to actively stare at him, wondering how in the hell that worked. When he may become part of something that could make him inexplicably, selfishly happy. Yeah. Tomorrow.

.________________.

“So hyung,” Hoseok starts, stealing one of Yoongi’s candies. “You told him to ask you out tomorrow. Does that mean you’re going to say yes?” The other hummed, getting comfortable on his bed. They were moments away from falling asleep, but Hoseok just _had_ to ask what happened after he left. But it’s fine because it was expected.

“Well, he’s asked me seven times now,” Yoongi says quietly. “I want to say yes. I really do, Hobi. I guess I’m just. I don’t know. Terrified.” Hoseok took in that information. Seven whole ass times? Really? And Yoongi still hasn’t said yes? Damn.

“Why are you terrified?”

Yoongi worried at his bottom lip, trying to think of how to properly explain it. “I’m scared that, uh. I’m scared I’ll say yes and then he’ll stop caring. I feel like if I don’t say yes, he’s still interested in me. I know it’s stupid and it’s unfair but. I don’t know.”

“Oh hyung,” Hoseok _tsk_ ed. “It’s not stupid. I get it. You’re worried that Jungkook is kind of like a spoiled kid who only wants a toy because someone told him he couldn’t have it and that once he gets you…”

“Then he won’t want me? Yeah,” Yoongi frowns.

“I think you should have a little more faith,” Hoseok smiles encouragingly. “According to Jin, Jimin wouldn’t stop talking about how Jungkook won’t stop talking about you. Apparently your nose is very cute.”

“Oh gosh.” Yoongi feels his face heat up. They’re silent for a moment before he says, “I’m not making a mistake right?”

“Not at all,” the other tries to sound as hopeful as possible. “I quite like you and Jungkook together. I think you could be good for one another, if I’m honest. You’d help him be thoughtful while he’d help you be confident.”

“Well. I guess we’ll have to wait and see, won’t we?” But for what it’s worth, Yoongi felt so much better about the situation, knowing that he had support from one of his best friends. Now he only had to talk to Namjoon about it. Who knows what _he’ll_ think about all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN TOO LONG, MY FRIENDS.
> 
> though to be fair ive been pretty busy ;-; anyways i feel bad so pls enjoy this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know I have Minor Details to update/finish but right now I'm just trying to get SOMETHING out there. The more positive feedback I get, on ANY story, the more I want to post. I'm feeling unconfident about my writing so....
> 
> Besides you know what they say, right?
> 
> Be the Hogwarts AU you want to see in the world. 
> 
> What do you mean that isn't what they say?


End file.
